El mensaje
by kurayami megami
Summary: Kyoko le había mencionado alguna vez que ser manager llevaba sus consecuencias, pero nunca esperó que aquel mensaje inocente se convirtiera en el inicio de sus pesadillas.
1. Chapter 1

_**El mensaje**_

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Atención**

Yachi odiaba las confesiones.

De esas en las que su corazón parecía explotar, y los nervios volvían gelatina a sus delgadas piernas. No entendía como algunas personas podían decirlo tan fácilmente, así como tampoco entendía a las que las recibían; ella prefería mil veces no decir nada, ¿Qué tal si aquella persona pensaba que era extraña? O ¿y si algún asesino venía a buscarla un día antes de confesarse?

Pero era el hecho de recibir una era mucho peor.

Sus manos temblaban mientras sostenía el celular con un pequeño colgante de cuervo en la punta. Había buscado la manera de controlar su respiración agitada, pero las mariposas rebotaban en su estómago queriendo salir. El mensaje le había llegado justo cuando quitaba su uniforme para ponerse la playera y chaqueta del equipo de Voleibol; lo abrió como cualquier otro, imaginado que tal vez sería su madre o algún programa local mandando anuncios, pero al leer su contenido casi lo dejó caer.

De: Desconocido.

Para: Yachi Hitoka.

 _Me he enamorado de ti_

El corazón comenzó a latirle muy rápido y su estómago se revolvió, ¿Quién sería lo suficientemente loco para mandarle algo como eso? Mucho más sin dejar nombre, ¿cómo suponía que le podría responder si no sabía quién era?

—¿Pasa algo, Hitoka-san? —le preguntó Shimizu, Yachi escondió su pantalla rápidamente y balbuceó un inentendible "¡Nada!" que Kyoko tomó como una señal de continuar con su trabajo.

Posiblemente, solo era una broma de alguien o tal vez, lo mandaron al número equivocado. Sentía pena por aquella persona, seguramente quería recibir la respuesta de su enamorado.

¿Debería responder?

Vigilando que la Manager no estuviera cerca, tecleo rápidamente, esperando que nadie notase su pequeño retraso en la cancha.

De: Yachi Hitoka

Para: Desconocido.

 _Lo lamento mucho, creo que te has equivocado de número._

Lo dejó dentro de su bolsa y corrió hasta su lugar, satisfecha de al menos, haberse hecho cargo de ese pequeño malentendido.

Su celular no volvió a brillar aquella noche.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yachi nunca perdía sus libros.

Eran como pequeños diarios en las que escribía y practicaba sus dibujos, manteniéndolos en orden y procurando ser lo más explícita posible por si Hinata y Kageyama necesitaban ayuda. Desde que los tenía, jamás había perdido uno, hasta que en la clase de matemáticas, su pobre libro de cálculo no estaba en su mochila. ¿Se habría caído en algún lugar? ¿lo habría prestado y no recordaba?

El maestro ordenó que los sacaran y Yachi palideció, ¡estaba segura que los tenía todos escorados en su maleta! Pero al rebuscar una y otra vez simplemente no aparecía.

Sus nervios estaban a punto de explotar, ¿Cómo iba a pasar la clase sin saber qué hacer? Escondió las manos dentro de su mesa y palpó desesperadamente hasta que sus dedos tocaron algo. ¡Bingo! Pensó ella, seguramente lo había dejado ahí el día anterior, pero al menos existía.

Lo abrió con tranquilidad y se dirigió a la página nueva. Una pequeña esquina estaba doblada hacia adentro, decidida a cuidar sus cosas, la devolvió a su lugar.

Sus rodillas golpearon la mesa casi al instante.

 _Me gustas_

Las palabras venían encerradas en un enorme corazón con su nombre, con las letras mecanizadas y de un rojo abrumador. Yachi revisó las demás hojas en busca de otros iguales, pero solo estaba aquel intruso en su hoja que brillaba latente.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

El viento sopló y las cortinas levantaron vuelo. Yachi observó a sus compañeros, quienes resolvían los problemas ajenos a lo que pasaba, ¿Sería alguno de ellos el responsable? Porque estaba segura que aquel libro estaba en su mochila.

Si, lo recordaba. ¿Cómo había acabado ahí?

Tratando de ignorar las palabras, comenzó con su tarea. Seguro y era una mala broma de alguien que disfrutaba escribir cosas absurdas en libros, además, un asesino no podía escribir esas palabras ¿verdad? Ellos no amaban a nadie, solo mataban.

Las manos no dejaron de temblarle en todo el día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yachi tenía la mala costumbre de observar a Kyoko en vez de escucharla.

Tenía el vago recuerdo de que le había mencionado algo sobre los peligros y desventajas de ser Manager en un equipo masculino. Además de las Pelotas perdidas y los posibles accidentes que solían ocurrirles a los chicos, le había hablado sobre la atención que recibían.

Al ser las únicas chicas, se volvían un blanco increíblemente más vulnerable a la atención del género opuesto. No entendía la razón, pero estar a cargo de un grupo de chicos volvía más atractiva a la chica en cuestión, incluso para otros equipos y otros deportes, por lo que debían tener mucho cuidado.

Kyoko le explicó la única vez que un chico, antes de que Tanaka y Nishinoya se unieran al equipo y se volvieran sus guardaespaldas personales, intentó obtener su atención de forma insistente. Tuvieron que hacer pasar a Asahi como el novio Yakuza de la chica.

Pero nunca, jamás en su corta vida, creyó que ella pudiese recibir tal atención.

Shimizu era atractiva, seria y directa. Ella simplemente era Yachi, y muy difícilmente podía hablar con los chicos.

Pero al llegar a los vestidores entendió que las cosas habían llegado a otro nivel.

Y Gritó.

—¡Hitoka-san! ¡¿Estás bien?!—Preguntó Kyoko, llegando hacia ella como un relámpago y tomándola de los hombros—

—El…t-trag…f-fl…

Su garganta le quemaba, el estómago lo tenía lleno y quería salir corriendo, pero su amiga no dejaba de preguntarle una y otra vez lo que estaba pasando. Con la camiseta apretada en su pecho, apuntó hacia la dirección de su casillero, sin siquiera voltear a ver.

Shimizu siguió la trayectoria de su mano y ahogó una exclamación. Obligó a Hitoka para que la mirara, aunque la chica estuviera a punto de las lágrimas y le explicara de una vez por todas.

No tuvo que decir nada.

—Chicos—dijo ella, llamando la atención de cada uno de los integrantes del equipo. Con Yachi entre sus brazos y la cabeza oculta, decidió anunciarlo de una vez por todas—Tenemos un problema.

* * *

Deshonor a mi familia. Deshonor.

Me van a odiar, mucha gente, PERO NO PODÍA IGNORAR EL LLAMADO.

No me volví una irresponsable llenándome de proyectos, NO.

Bueno, en realidad, si estoy pensando en varios proyectos y quiero publicarlos todos al mismo tiempo pero ni siquiera tengo tiempo de leer...

Estoy muy molesta por que el tag de la yachi casi no tiene historias, ¡La chica es adorable, jesús! denle una oportunidad y no se arrepentirán, se los prometo.  
Quería escribir algo sobre ella, y luego leí unas cuantas cosas y ¡Bum! ya estaba escribiendo el tercer capitulo.

Espero que les guste y seguiré, seguiré mi camino.

¡muchas gracias!

Kura


	2. Rosa

**Capítulo 2**

 _Rosa_

—¿Qué sucede, Shimizu?—Preguntó Suwagara.

Ninguno de los chicos entendía la razón por la que la manager los estuviera llamando, mucho menos que tuviera esa cara tan seria y preocupada. Los de primer año se lanzaban miradas interrogativas, ¿qué cosa podía estar interrumpiendo su práctica?

Daichi miró al gigante de Asahi, buscando una explicación. El pobre chico apenas y logró soltar un "¡Yo no hice nada!" que lo hizo saltar.

La Manager aclaró su garganta y soltó a la otra chica. Yachi temblaba, incluso podía notarse en el pequeño pendiente de su cabello que se agitaba como si estuviese en un terremoto, con la mirada gacha y los puños apretados. Sus compañeros de primer año fijaron su atención en ella, ¿Sería algún anuncio importante para las competencias?

—Hitoka-san ha recibido algo—comenzó, mirando por ratos a la chica vigilando sus palabras— algo…grande.

—¿Te han aceptado ya en un programa para la universidad?—preguntó entusiasmado Hinata. La más pequeña hipó y negó furiosamente la cabeza.

Shimizu quiso golpearlo, pero Yachi no paraba de respirar entrecortadamente y tenía vergüenza de decir algo así frente a un montón de chicos, a pesar de que fueran sus amigos. Lo entendía, era algo que al principio se sentía completamente seguro de controlar, pero que poco a poco se les escapaba de las manos.

—Ha recibido un ramo de flores, de un chico.

El silencio se hizo en la cancha.

Las palabras de la manager flotaron en el aire y algunos se sonrojaron hasta las orejas. Hinata comenzó a exclamar y preguntar avergonzado cómo había sucedido, hasta que Kageyama lo paró de un golpe. Daichi, leyendo su expresión corporal, les indicó a todos que mantuvieran la calma.

—No es por ofender pero, ¿Qué tiene un ramo de flores?—preguntó Tsukishima.

—Eso es obvio, ¡alguien quiere robar una de las santidades de Karasuno!—Exclamó Tanaka.

—¡Yacchan tiene un admirador!

—En realidad, es algo mucho más complicado que eso…—Shimizu se dirigió a Yachi, quien respiró profundamente y le asintió.— Hitoka-san ha comenzado a ser Acosada por alguien.

De nuevo, los chicos se quedaron callados en un silencio espectral. Yachi, quien se había mantenido callada, comenzó a respirar con dificultad. ¿Un acosador? Ella apenas podía con los amigos que tenía, ¿qué debía hacer para lidiar con una persona que la vigilaba día y noche?

—…ya he recibido mensajes—balbuceó Hitoka, jugando con sus manos. No podía verlos a los ojos— Mis cosas desaparecen, para volver a aparecer con mi nombre en todas partes con corazones. Ha dicho…h-ha dicho que le gusto, pero no tengo idea de quién es.

La expresión de Hinata pudo haberle arrancado una sonrisa de no haber sido porque estaba pasmado. Los demás también mantenían sus quijadas abiertas.

—y hoy, recibí un ramo de flores. En aquí en la cancha. En el vestidor de chicas.

Aquello fue la gota que desbordó el caos. Shimizu comprendía la magnitud del problema, puesto que si el ramo hubiese llegado en otro lugar, posiblemente hubiese sido un detalle agradable, pero estaba atrancado en el casillero de la chica dónde guardaba todo y podía estar en libertad. Había profanado el único lugar en el cual se sentía segura.

—Esto está pasando otra vez—murmuró Daichi. Su cara no estaba para nada feliz—

—¡¿Otra vez?! —Exclamó Tanaka.

—No es la primera vez que acosan a una de nuestras managers—ruñó el capitán con cansancio— Por eso la mayoría del tiempo no teníamos una, hasta que Shimizu se ofreció.

—Y aun así, igual alguien comenzó a seguirla—continuó sugawara— incluso llegó a esperarla después de las prácticas.

—¡Nunca más, Kiyoko-san!—gritó Nishinoya.

—No hay remedio, tendremos que usar a Asahi de nuevo— el chico tembló. Daichi lo observó unos segundos antes de sentenciar— uhg, olvídalo. Jamás lo creerían.

—En realidad, la situación es un poco más complicada—volvió a hablar la mánager del equipo— pero…bueno, es mejor si lo ven.

La parvada de cuervos se movilizó hasta el vestidor de las chicas, guiados por una Kiyoko decidida a detener aquello. Los chicos, nerviosos de entrar por primera vez, compartían miradas y sonrojos, tratando de comportarse lo más serios y maduros posibles. ¿Qué eran unas cuantas flores? Yachi era una chica nerviosa y podía llevar cualquier problema hasta su máxima expresión, por lo que esperaban que eso solo fuera un chico introvertido enamorado. Tanaka y Nishinoya no protestaron, las flores eran cosas que muchas mujeres aún consideraban como un regalo sumamente halagador, ¿cómo podía hacer que un par de éstas volvieran locas a sus amigas?

Sus corazones latían, nadie se atrevía a hacer algún comentario fuera de lugar.

Entonces, las vieron.

Y un escalofrío recorrió sus espaldas.

Una centena de rosas adornaba la pared de los casilleros, dejando el espacio de las cosas de Hitoka excluido. Eran rojas y brillantes, enormes lo suficiente como para parecer un altar, recalcando el espacio de la pequeña mánager en entrenamiento. El aroma era penetrante y pronto los cubrió.

A decir verdad, aquellas no se sentían como un regalo tierno de "en serio, me gustas". Era una explosión que gritaba "Ámame, ahora" que sofocaba con solo verla.

Yachi ni siquiera había pasado por la puerta.

—Esto si que es un problema—Daichi pasó las manos por su cabello—claramente quiere que sepas que está ahí.

—Dios, ¿soy el único que siente escalofríos?—preguntó nishinoya.

—Amigo, esto es llevar la locura a otro nivel. ¿Quién sería tan idiota como para dejar el espacio de Yacchan sin flores?—Ryuu se cruzó de brazos— es un completo idiota.

—Patético—murmuró Tsukishima— tantas para desperdiciarlas en algo asqueroso.

—Tsukki—le chitó Yamaguchi— ten un poco más de calma…—sus ojos se desviaron lentamente hacia la chica y apretó los puños.

—Hitoka-san, debiste habernos dicho desde el primer momento—Sugawara suspiró— debemos decirle al entrenador y al profesor Takeda de esto, o podría ponerse peor.

—Yacchan…—murmuró Hinata. La pobre chica no paraba de temblar y mirar al suelo, apenada de que ahora todos estuvieran preocupados por ella. Apretó los labios, y con una mirada solemne, arrancó la primera flor. Después le siguió otra y otra, dispuesto a quitarlas de una vez.

Kageyama parpadeó un par de veces antes de volver en sí y ayudar a Hinata, en silencio, a arrancarlas. Los demás los ayudaron poco a poco, hasta que quedaron esparcidas en el suelo, y la pared volvió a la normalidad.

Se paró en seco frente a ella, decidido.

—No tengo idea de qué se siente ser una chica y ser acosada, pero estoy seguro que cualquier cosa que te haga llorar no es nada bueno—sonrió con tranquilidad, abriendo sus brazos— ya no tienes que sentir miedo, Yacchan, para eso estamos aquí. Jamás dejaremos que algo malo te pase.

Yachi los miró, las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos como una fuente y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Al principio había estado segura de que no quería involucrar a nadie, ¿qué sería de ella si algo malo les pasaba? No podría cargar con la culpa, pero las palabras de Hinata retumbaron en su agitado corazón como un golpe mortal.

Sus amigos, ella tenía amigos que se preocupaban.

—¡Así se habla, pequeño Shoujo! De verdad que te hemos enseñado bien—presumió Nishinoya.

—Me siento sumamente orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño Kouhai—le siguió Tanaka.

—Pero si ustedes son los números uno en Acosar chicas—murmuró Tsukishima.

—¡No las acosamos! Somos el escuadrón de protección de Kiyoko-san—Nishinoya infló el pecho— ¡Ningún chico peligroso puede acercarse a ella!

—Tal vez es lo que necesitamos ahora—dijo Daichi, sonriendo y colocando sus brazos en jarras— Un escuadrón que pueda vigilarla durante la escuela.

—Daichi, ¿no crees que es mejor decirle al profeso Takeda? Puede que si la ve con chicos todo el tiempo se enoje lo suficiente para hacer algo peor—dijo Sugawara.

—No podemos Alarmar al profesor por unas cuantas flores—recogió un puñado de pétalos y las tiró con desagrado— Igual no lograrían hacer gran cosa. Además, podría sentirse más segura si la acompañan.

—¡Uh, uh, uh! ¡Yo quiero ser parte del equipo secreto!—gritó Hinata.

—Eres muy pequeño, seguramente si te topases que él te manda a volar lejos, idiota—bramó Kageyama.

—¡Pues tu eres un debilucho, bakageyama!

—Los dos terminarían por dejarlo pasar por la puerta de enfrente—Tsukishima se acomodó sus lentes— hasta incluso lo invitarían al té.

—¿Deberíamos tomar turnos?—sugirió Yamaguchi.

—¡Oi, dejen de gritar tanto!

Shimizu pasó un brazo por los hombros de Yachi, y le compartió una sonrisa amistosa. Podían ser un montón de chicos desordenados que tal vez solo sabían jugar Voleibol, pero estaban dispuestos a protegerla y hacerla sentir segura.

—Descuida Yacchan, Encontraremos a ese Acosador y lo haremos pagar—Tanaka hizo crujir sus nudillos— Le vamos a mostrar por qué nadie debe meterse con las lindas mánagers de Karasuno.

—¡Vamos a patear su Trasero!—exclamó Nishinoya.

Sugawara también le compartió un pequeño abrazo, pidiéndole disculpas por no haberlo notado antes. Asahi la miró desconcertado, casi al punto de las lágrimas.

El grupo volvió de nuevo a la práctica del día, gritando y sintiéndose mucho más animados que antes. Yachi no se apartó ni un segundo del Entrenador Ukai y el profesor Takeda, ni siquiera logró asomarse a la puerta de la cancha. Mientras los demás estuvieran a su alrededor, la calma volvía y podía olvidarse por un segundo que posiblemente alguien los estaba observando.

Sus amigos eran demasiado preciados para ella, y tenía pánico de que alguien pudiera arruinar ese perfecto caos que se armaba en los partidos, pues ese era el momento donde ninguna otra cosa importaba más que jugar.

La noche cayó sobre ellos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

—Chicos, ya lo hemos decidido, ¿pueden dejar de mirar a Kinoshita así?

Hinata se cruzó de brazos, mientras Kageyama no paraba de murmurar algo entre dientes y su cara se ensombrecía más.

Daichi había pactado que cada tarde, alguien del equipo escoltaría a la manager en entrenamiento a su casa, empezando por quien vivía más cerca. El chico de segundo año no paraba de sudar, las miradas penetrantes de los pequeños idiotas de primer año eran sumamente incómodas, ¿Era ese tipo de miedo que las mujeres sufrían? Dios los librara.

Yachi, con las cosas dentro de su maleta, aguardaba que los demás comenzaran a moverse. ¿Quién podía acostumbrarse a eso? No quería darles más problemas, pero habían insistido tanto en llevarla que fue imposible rechazarlos. Le daba mucha vergüenza estar como una Damisela en problemas, ¿Y si Kinoshita no quería llevarla? ¿y si lo estaban obligando a hacerlo, amenazado con sacarlo del equipo? ¡Ella tenía toda la culpa!

—Hitoka-chan, no pongas esa cara—dijo Sugawara— es nuestro deber como amigos y hombres en proteger lo que es valioso para nosotros. ¡Ten un poco de fé!

—P-pero… —La sonrisa de Suga la dejó callada. Diablos, eso si que daba mucho más miedo.

—¡Yo podría llevarla más rápido en mi bicicleta!

—¿Y dejarlos morir en un accidente? No gracias, Idiota—masculló Kageyama.

—¿Podemos dejar ésta discusión de caballeros medievales para después?—Tsukishima ya había comenzado a dar el paso. Los demás lo siguieron mientras ambos chicos de primero discutían, de forma más callada, hasta el fondo de la calle.

Kinoshita le ofreció, en un movimiento tímido de cabeza, que caminara a su lado izquierdo. Yachi respiró lo más profundo que pudo y asintió, concentrándose en el camino y que todo saldría bien.

...

Era una noche muy bonita.

De esas que tenían estrellas llenando el cielo, y la brisa soplaba fresca.

Hisashi trató de pensar en un buen tema de conversación, al fin y al cabo, estaba ahí para hacer sentir a gusta la chica. Pero no se le ocurría nada.

¡Nada! Ni de las clases, o de las prácticas.

¿Qué cosas podían tener en común además del club?

Al menos, no parecía molesta del silencio una vez que los demás tomaron su rumbo. Parecía que estaba más nerviosa, con su cabeza gacha y tirando de su mochila con ambas manos al frente, abrumada y atenta lo que pudiera estar a su alrededor.

Estaba indefensa.

Frágil y delgada dentro de su ropa, como una pequeña hada disfrazada en los pantalones de alguien más. Su cabello se mecía al compás del viento y lo hacía lucir más pálido a la luz tenue de las calles.

De pronto, su alrededor se volvió sombrío. Un pestañeo y la calle en dónde caminaban le daba un aspecto de escenario para una película de Miedo, en la que en cualquier momento el asesino aparecería para matar la pobre chica solitaria que caminaba en ella.

Kinoshita se dio cuenta de que había comenzado a caminar más lento, y la imagen de Yachi se alejaba más y más. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ya no estaba a su lado.

Una rama rota lo puso alerta. El brillo de los postes apenas y podía iluminar bien los espacios de luz. Miró hacia todos lados buscando la fuente del sonido, ¿Será que de verdad los estaban siguiendo?

Ella seguía caminando, ajena a esos ruidos tenebrosos. ¿No los escuchaba? ¿acaso se había vuelto el espectador de una película de terror? Se veía tan absorta e inocente, cualquiera podría ir y tomarla del cuello en un segundo…

Otro crujido a su derecha lo alarmó, no había nadie más aparte de ellos.

Corrió con el corazón retumbándole en los oídos, ¿debía decirle que huyeran?

 _¡Crash!_

El miedo le picó en la retaguardia con un alfiler y sus piernas se movieron cual carrera que pegaba el diablo. La tomó de la muñeca e ignoró sus preguntas cuando arrancaron juntos en un sprint hacia la entrada de la casa de la chica.

En unos pasos ya habían llegado, ¿Cómo demonios….?

—¿Ha sucedido algo?—le preguntó, preocupada. Su frente estaba sudando y respiraba con dificultad.

—Yo creí…yo creí…—balbuceó, Yachi lo miraba con esos grandes ojos brillantes con demasiada atención. Ahora entendía un poco por qué los chicos comenzaban a seguirlas.

Era fácil atraparlas por detrás.

—No, nada—rió, rascando su nuca con nerviosismo— Es aquí, ¿verdad?

—Si, ahí arriba.

—La mía estar unas cuadras por aquí—señaló la calle solitaria—si necesitas algo, puedes ir a buscarme.

—¿Aunque sea de noche?

—Golpea mi ventana—le dijo con seriedad— toma una piedra y lánzala. Sabré que eres tú.

—Bueno,…—murmuró, jugaba con sus dedos y el cabello se le estropeaba con la brisa. Kinoshita quería gritarle que si hacía aquello solo podía provocar que el acosador terminara obsesionándose más con ella.

Pero no pudo.

—Gracias—murmuró ella. Él le regaló una sonrisa y levantó su mano en forma de despedida.

—No hay problema.

El Chico continuó su camino, con un pesado resentimiento en su pecho. ¿Había estado bien dejarla así? Tal vez pudo haber esperado hasta verla subir a su hogar, ¿qué tal si aquel enfermo la encontraba sola?

Esfumó las ideas, solo podía esperar a que nada le pasara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Yachi terminó de secar su cabello.

Su madre no había llegado, pero al menos, sabiendo que uno de sus amigos vivía tan cerca, ya no le preocupaba tanto. La madre de Yachi solía llegar muy tarde y a horas inhumanas, por lo que pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su cuarto, sola.

Se recostó en su cama, demasiado feliz de la cuenta. ¡Los chicos eran increíbles! Su cara no dejaba de ponerse roja y arderle, estaba segura de que la iban a dejar a su suerte para que la encontraran muerta al día siguiente.

Pero no, la protegían.

A ella, Yachi.

Se sentía invencible.

Los ojos comenzaron a pesarle y el sueño la agarró profundo, como una roca en el agua.

Su celular brilló en la oscuridad de la habitación.

De: Desconocido

Para: Yachi Hitoka

 _Espero que te hayan gustado las rosas. Me encanta sorprenderte, incluso, cuando no lo quieres._

* * *

Muchas graaaaaacias por los amables comentarios hermosos y el apoyo, espero que éste también llene sus espectativas.

Con respecto al orden de los chicos y si la casa de Yachi está más cerca de la de Kinoshita me lo saqué de la manga para jugar un poco con los chicos de segundo que casi no tienen amor.

Espero que les guste y sigan comentando.

con amor

Kura


	3. Momentos

**Capítulo 3**

 _Momentos_

A Yachi le emocionaban los partidos.

Fuesen de Práctica, entre ellos mismos o serios, le encantaban y a la vez le daban miedo. Deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su corazón que los chicos pudiesen derrotar a quien se les pusiese en frente de la red, pero no podía evitar sentir ese jalón de nervios en el estómago cada vez que alguno iba a rematar.

Aquella tarde tenían un encuentro amistoso contra AobaJohsai.

Y si las caras de determinación no eran suficientes para ponerla de nervios, entonces nada lo haría.

Ah, sí lo había.

Era el turno de Ennoshita acompañarla hasta su casa.

A pesar de que los mensajes, por alguna razón, habían parado, No se sentía en absoluto lo suficientemente segura. Sugawara mencionó que tal vez, el acosador no había tenido la oportunidad de poder acercarse lo necesario mientras estuviera en compañía de alguno de ellos, pero la idea de pasar 24 horas interrumpiendo la vida de los demás era demasiado para ella.

¿Qué tal si nunca más podía estar sola?

Revisaba los pasillos de la Escuela mientras nadie podía verla, o checaba a velocidad los mensajes que llegaban a su bandeja, cada vez que su celular vibraba. Contaba cada uno de sus libros antes de llegar a casa y verificaba que las puertas siempre estuvieran cerradas.

Muchos podían decir que estaba paranoica, ¿Quién iba a querer meterse con ella si un grupo de pura testosterona la tenía acogida?

El último mensaje se lo había advertido. Y ni siquiera tuvo el valor de mostrárselo a sus amigos.

Pensó que tal vez, el partido sería la solución para el ambiente pesado que se armaba dentro del equipo. Al estar concentrados en algo que no fuera revisar cada lugar antes de empezar con el entrenamiento, poco a poco podría regresarles la paz que estaban buscando.

Por primera vez veía esos nervios como algo bueno.

Justo antes de salir de casa y despedirse de su madre para ayudar a Kiyoko con los preparativos, revisó una vez más. Ningún mensaje que la preocupara.

Lo guardó y puso en silencio.

Hoy sería un nuevo día.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Estás segura que puedes sola con eso?

—¡S-si! Estoy bien, solo terminaré de bajar unas cuantas cosas más. Estaré con ustedes en un segundo.—Yachi tomó una de las maletas y la colocó en su hombro.

—¡Oh, si! Veremos al gran rey de nuevo—

—¿Puedes dejar de ser tan Ruidoso, enano?

—¡Hey, ustedes! ¿Por qué miran a nuestros chicos así? ¿Quieren pelea? ¡Los aplastaremos!

—¡No asusten a las personas!

Kiyoko sonrió a penas, y asintió, dejándola en la vagoneta antes de que el capitán asesinara a alguno de los ruidosos cuervos, no sin antes advertirle que tuviera cuidado. Yachi sostuvo todo lo que sus manos pudieron y cerró la puerta, al menos Shimizu le daba la oportunidad de poder hacer las cosas por sí misma, no quería estropear los buenos ánimos de los demás.

Trató de avanzar unos cuantos pasos, pero las botellas comenzaron a moverse dentro de la maleta. Los alumnos de AobaJohsai ya habían entrado al recinto del encuentro, mientras ella trataba de no tropezar con sus propios zapatos. El silencio en la explanada le causó un hormigueo en la espalda, como si en realidad, los pájaros no fueran los únicos que la acompañaban.

Intentó respirar, podía sentir la ansiedad subiendo por su garganta.

Estar sola, ¡Podía hacerlo! No era como si nunca hubiesen dejado una tarea tan sencilla como llevar el resto del equipaje. Además, era una escuela distinta, y nadie en Karasuno se enteraba de las prácticas que arreglaban con otras escuelas, ¿De qué se preocupaba?

Las cogió con toda su fuerza y avanzó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-,-.-.-

—¡Muy buen trabajo todos!

A pesar de los gritos, las amenazas de Tanaka, los gritos del Sugawara y del Coach, los chicos lo habían hecho muy bien.

La tensión entre ambos equipos ya no era la misma, como si una gran rivalidad hubiese florecido a una Amistad.

Shimizu y ella terminaban de en listar cada cosa en su lugar, cuando el Ace de Aobajohsai se presentó ante ellas. Alto, con los brazos tan fuertes como para romperle ros huesos a alguien y la cara de un asesino, casi la hizo gritar del miedo.

El chico se disculpó con una reverencia, y Yachi sintió que el mundo se le caía encima, ¿podía tragarla la tierra? ¿o encontrar un hueco en dónde esconder su cabeza? Iwasumi Hajime se presentó como todo un caballero, y detrás de él, se encontraba uno de los de segundo año.

—Disculpen por molestarlas, pero mi Kouhai de aquí tiene algo que decirles.

—¡Iwasumi- Sempai!—chilló el chico.

—Nada de lloriqueos Yahaba, dile lo que has estado preguntándonos toda la maldita tarde—volteó hacia Shimizu e inclinó su cabeza— Disculpa.

—No hay problema.

El chico jugó con sus dedos, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Kiyoko le colocó una mano en el hombro y le susurró que iría a distraer a los demás, que comenzaban a darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba Yachi de un chico extraño. Iwasumi palmeó la espalda de su compañero y le gruñó que no fuera un cobarde.

Hitoka pudo escuchar a Hinata gritar a lo lejos.

—Uhm…yo…—El pobre apenas y podía articular una palabra. Yachi también comenzó a ponerse nerviosa, ¿A caso esto era lo que ella imaginaba?

Un golpeteo en su cabeza la devolvió a la realidad, ¿Sería el…?

—¡Mi nombre es Shigeru Yahaba, soy de segundo año!—explotó, estaba sonrojado hasta la orejas. Los chicos de su equipo gritaban pequeños "¡vamos Yahaba!" o hacían aullidos, Mientras Tanaka bramaba desde lo lejos "¡Kiyoko-san, déjame golpearlo!"

Yachi retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

—Pienso que e-eres muy linda, y me gustaría…¡M-me gustaría saber tu nombre!

Uh, oh.

—¡Quiere invitarte a salir!

—¡Callate Kindaichi!—gritó a sus espaldas. Hitoka comenzó a temblar, no solo del miedo, si no de los nervios. No lo conocía, no sabía sus registros médicos, tampoco nadie le aseguraba que fuese completamente verdad.

Pero al verlo discutir con sus amigos, le hizo sonreír.

—Soy Yachi Hitoka, primer año— inclinó su cabeza en forma de saludo.

—Es un lindo nombre, como tú. ¡D-d-digo! Me parece que te queda perfecto—rió con nerviosismo— quería saber si podíamos… intercambiar números.

Yachi cogió el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Pesaba, estaba frío y no brillaba, ningún mensaje había llegado a su bandeja de entrada. Yahaba la miraba nervioso, emocionado e impaciente, como si mentalmente estuviese repitiéndose una y otra vez la forma en la que debía responderle si le rechazaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

El Acosador no podía dominar su vida.

—¡Claro! Podríamos armar encuentros más seguido.

Yahaba no lo negó, abrió su celular a la velocidad de un rayo y comenzó a teclear.

Las insistencias por parte de sus respectivos amigos los obligaron a despedirse con rapidez, pero Yachi no dejó de sonreír ni un segundo cuando se separaron.

Tendría otra razón para checar la pantalla de su celular.

Una buena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Daichi, Él no es un acosador.

—¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo, Suga?

—¿Acaso no viste lo nervioso que estaba? ¿o que todo el equipo lo sabía?

—¡Todos pueden ocultar un pasado oscuro, Suga-san!—apoyó, Nishinoya.

—Ese chico tuvo el valor de intentarlo, no de asustarla—Sugawara alzó una ceja y suspiró— supongo que es mi instinto Materno.

—¡Es muy pronto para que comience a Salir con chicos!

—¿Te has escuchando, Daichi? Suenas como un Padre celoso—rió Suga.

—¡No podemos dejar que Yacchan salga con chicos extraños!—gritó Tanaka.

—¡Cierto!—Le secundó Hinata. Nishinoya se paró de su asiento y se colocó junto a la bolsa vacía que ocupaba un espacio junto a tres chicos se acurrucaron junto a la chica de forma protectora.

—¿Qué son ustedes? ¿Los hermanos mayores?—murmuró Asahi.

—¿Eso no te convierte en el tío raro?—le dijo Daichi.

—¡Yamaguchi y Tuskishima son los amigos de la infancia!

Gritos y más gritos acompañaron el viaje, hasta que todos quedaron rendidos por el sueño.

Yachi dejó salir un pequeño suspiro y los observó. Exhaustos, no habían dejado de hablar de ellos mismos como una familia, Hasta que el Coach Ukai les ordenó que pararan y todos gritaron al mismo tiempo "¡Abuelo!" que lo hizo estallar en carcajadas.

Hinata, Nishinoya y Tanaka dormían junto a ella. La cabeza de Tanaka rebotaba con el andar de la vagoneta y la baba caía del mentón de Nishinoya. Hinata reposaba su frente en su hombro, respirando con tranquilidad. Estaba segura de que si Daichi no le hubiera negado a Kageyama, seguro y también se hubiera dormido en el pequeño pasillo entre los asientos solo para estar con ellos y no perder ante la carnada de Karasuno.

Quiso abrazarlos fuerte.

Reposó su cabeza sobre la del pequeño Gigante y durmió junto a fue hasta que Takeda los despertó que todos recuperaron la conciencia.

El viaje había valido la pena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Las despedidas fueron cortas, Ennoshita tomó su lugar a la derecha del camino y comenzó a hablarle tranquilamente de lo increíble que había sido el partido. Bastante serio, pero muy profesional, Chikara conversó con ella hasta que las calles se volvían más conocidas y, a pesar de la poca luz, el camino era lo suficientemente brillante.

Pensó, con entusiasmo, que aquella sería la última vez que alguien la acompañaba hasta su casa. Incluso había saludado a unas cuantas vecinas, cuando solo faltaban unas cuantas calles antes de la suya.

Ennoshita fue amable, cálido y gracioso, Como un pequeño fuego en medio de una gran tormenta de nieve. No tomó sus manos, ni miró hacia los lados, pero igual se sintió segura.

Yachi estaba contenta.

un pequeño raspón en los nudillos de su amigo le hizo espabilar. Su trabajo era mantenerlos en forma y bien para cualquier situación, Nada le costaba subir por una pequeña venda en muestra de su agradecimiento por acompañarla.

—¿Puedes esperar un segundo aquí? Quiero darte una bandita, estoy segura que traía una en la bolsa…

Ennoshita palideció, su celular estaba brillando.

Yachi lo cogió, con el corazón palpitándole de miedo y las piernas temblándole. Lo abrió.

De: Yahaba Shigeru

Para: Yachi Hitoka

 _Solo quería asegurarme de que todo está bien, espero no parecer raro o algo así. ¡Buenas noches!_

Soltó un suspiro gigante y comenzó a reír.

—¿Todo bien, Hitoka-san?—preguntó Ennoshita.

—¡Si, si! Pasa, solo tardaré un segundo en encontrar lo que necesito.

—en realidad, no ha sido nada. De verdad no me duele.—Le respondió amable.

Pero Yachi ya había entrado a la casa.

En la obscuridad de la sala, La chica reconoció una pequeña nota que su madre había dejado, seguramente explicando que no iba a llegar en un buen rato. Encogió los hombros, ya estaba un poco acostumbrada a cenar sola.

Al topar la puerta de su habitación, el silencio le hizo caer en cuenta. La casa estaba demasiado tranquila, como si los coches no pasaran y las luces estuvieran todas apagadas. Jamás había sentido miedo dentro de su hogar, ni siquiera cuando veía películas de terror, pero ahora solo podía sentir ese hormigueo en su espalda.

Respiró, Ennoshita estaba con ella. Sonrió con nerviosismo, abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

Gritó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Hitoka-san!

Los pasos apresurados de Ennoshita se acercaron a ella, solo para encontrarla en el suelo, con las manos cubriendo sus ojos y luchando por respirar. Al querer tocarla volvió a gritar, dándose cuenta de que se trataba él, se aferró en un abrazo y las lágrimas cayeron sobre su hombro.

temblaba, y sentía que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones.

¡¿Qué pasaba?! ¿Lo había visto? ¡¿Estaba dentro de la casa!? Ennoshita miró hacia todos lados, el corazón le palpitaba en la garganta. ¡Debía sacar a Yachi de ahí!

lo vio.

Y El también gritó.

Fotografías yacían en el suelo y la cama, Yachi aparecía en la mayoría de ellas, siempre al lado de alguno de ellos. Había otras mucho más horribles, en donde la chica comía pacíficamente en el salón de clases o hacía tarea desde la ventana de su habitación, pero las que lo hicieron querer vomitar fueron las de aquel día.

Donde Yachi llevaba las maletas del equipo.

abrazó a la chica con fuerza y tomó su celular, marcando al número del capitán de Karasuno sin chistar. El bosillo de Yachi vibró un increíble número de veces, hasta que lo sacó y revisó.

De: Desconocido

Para: Yachi Hitoka

 _Esos momentos maravillosos cuando estamos juntos, pero tú no te das cuenta._

 _Espero que te gusten._

— _Oi, Ennoshita ¿Qué pasa?_

—Capitán, el entró a la casa.

* * *

¡eSTOOOOOY emocionada!

Muchas gracias, ¡MUUUCHAS GRACIAS! por los maravillosos comentarios y apoyo.

Y yo que pensaba que nadie quería a la Yachi, pero me alegro haberme equivocado. Son realmente divinas (:

Me siento feliz de que si les cause miedo, por que he estado buscando y leyendo para informarme más sobre éste tipo de personas y cómo se comportan.

Himitsu No Hanazono: Lo de Kinoshita me lo inventé, quería que los chicos de segundo tuvieran más oportunidad y participación que los de los protas. Si habrán ships...bueno, no me lo van a creer, pero yo shippeo a la Yachi con todos, así que puede ser cualquiera.

Japiera: ¡si! igual me gustan muchísimo, y por eso quiero darles un papel relevante entre los protas. Gracias, ¡MUCHISIMAS gracias! por la observación, procurare ser mucho más cuidadosa. En serio, gracias por decirme ((((:

Artemisa Cipriano: ¡Gracias! es muy difícil mantenerlos en suspenso, pero me alegro tremendamente que, al parecer, así es. Muchos besos por publicar!

Danalia: Si, el chico que la busca está un poquiiiito mal de la cabeza, pero pronto verán. muchas gracias por leer!

jessicangel : Aquí está mi estimada, disfrutad!

me despido con muchooo amor, y ganas de continuar.

besos

Kura.


	4. Solución

Capítulo 4

 _Solución_

Yachi no recordaba la última vez que había dormido con su madre.

Tal vez desde que había dejado de jugar muñecas, o cuando entró a sexto de primaria. En realidad, no lo recordaba, pero la sensación de seguridad y calor era inconfundible.

Aferrarse a la blusa de su Madre, intentando contener las lágrimas y el miedo le resultaba humillante, no de la forma en la que alguien se avergonzaría de dormir con su progenitora, pero sí de sentirse tan inútil de resolver sus propios problemas. Mientras ella lloriqueaba, oculta detrás de su trabajadora Mamá, los chicos se carcomían el cerebro para encontrar una solución.

No estaba siendo justa.

Ennoshita le había obligado a tomar algo de ropa y hacer una pijamada sorpresa a casa de Kinoshita, pero al intentar escaparse de aquello, La madre de Yachi había llegado. Confundida, más que sorprendida y sumamente molesta, los interrogó hasta el cansancio, haciéndole preguntas sobre lo que estaban haciendo y por qué demonios había llevado a un chico a la casa sin su permiso.

La peor parte había sido tener que contarle todo.

La cara de su madre se descompuso en pura sorpresa, y después, en ira. No tuvo que moverse para esperar a que ella fuese hasta su habitación y encontrar las horribles fotografías, mirándolas con tal repulsión y miedo que casi le entró un ataque de pánico.

Aun sin mirar con buenos ojos a su Sempai, su progenitora lo dejó irse sin tener que dar su nombre a la policía, a quienes había llamado sin chistar. De pronto su casa se convirtió en un centro de interrogación en donde le preguntaron dónde estudiaba y qué clase de cosas hacía por las tardes, quiénes eran sus amigos y qué clase de relaciones tenía.

Le explicaron que la respuesta más sencilla era un novio resentido que buscaba volver a cualquier costa con la víctima, pero Yachi jamás había tenido novio en su vida y, en esos momentos, no lo deseaba. La trataron con mucha delicadeza, pero sin el interés suficiente para ponerla en vigilancia.

Le prometieron que andarían patrullando por la zona, dado que podría no ser la única víctima del acosador, pero nada le aseguraba que le impedirían acercarse más a ella.

¿Qué clase de persona gastaría su tiempo? Alguien tan normal y sencilla como Yachi, ¿Por qué sería objeto de algún tipo de obsesión? No lo entendía, ni por que fuese ahora la manager de un equipo deportivo.

¿Quién desearía aterrorizar a la persona que le gustaba?

Abrazó la espalda de su madre y suspiró, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

 _Nadie bueno, de seguro._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Las mañanas de Yachi siempre eran iguales.

Una rutina muy establecida que le gustaba cumplir, pero que ahora no podía hacer más que masticar un trozo de pan y mirar el mantel de la mesa.

Los ojos le pesaban del cansancio y el moño del uniforme estaba arrugado sobre su pecho, en conjunto con su cabello alborotado y las mejillas rojas de tanto llorar.

Se sentía _paténtica_.

El hecho de temblar al pararse frente a la puerta de su habitación era estúpido, mucho más el tratar de coger su uniforme con el Horror de tener que encontrarse con algo nuevo, pues nunca estaba segura de qué clase de "regalo" le ofrecería su acosador. ¿Sería un mensaje? ¿Una nota sobre sus cuadernos? ¿Tal vez más flores? No quería recibirlos, era como si estuviese burlándose de su temor como lo haría Tsukishima de Hinata.

Cogió su mochila que había estado tirada en la entrada y se dirigió a la puerta, rogando al cielo y las estrellas que la acompañaran para mantenerla con vida un día más.

Al abrirla, casi se desvaneció.

Estaban ahí.

—¡Muy buenos días, Yacchan!

—¡Oi, Idiota! ¿No conoces la palabra delicadeza? ¡Solo la has asustado con tus gritos!

—Kageyama, Hinata…se nota que ustedes no interactúan mucho con las chicas.

—¡Dejen a los expertos del escuadrón de protección de las Santidades de Karasuno tomar la iniciativa!

—Tsukki, no tienes por qué esconderte.

—Cállate, Yamaguchi.

Su corazón volvió al lugar de origen con el solo parlotear de sus emplumados cuervos.

Hinata le sonrió, al darse cuenta que no había podido articular ninguna palabra. Estaban ahí (sus compañeros de primero y los sempais de segundo) reunidos en su puerta esperándola para salir.

Estaban esperándola.

—No pongas esa cara de angustia, Yacchan. Nosotros vamos a escoltarte oficialmente hasta la escuela con mucho gusto—dijo Tanaka.

—Ningún extraño intentará acercarse a ti ni por un segundo—Los ojos de Noya brillaron con intensidad y se preparó en una pose de Kung fu.—Romperemos Narices si es necesario.

—Ha sido una coincidencia quedar los seis, ¡El capitán me ha llamado super alarmado en la madrugada para venir a recogerte!—exclamó Hinata, agitando los brazos—

—Y él me ha llamado también para evitar que éste idiota se tropiece en el camino—gruñó Kageyama. Hinata siseó y levantó los puños.

Yachi asintió apenada, entendiendo la presencia de los chicos. Su atención se centró en Tsukishima y Yamaguchi, quienes se removieron incómodos.

—E-en realidad, Tsukki y yo…

—Hemos seguido el rastro de desastre de éstos—apuntó con un gesto de cabeza a los demás— No pueden hacer nada bien.

—¡Admite que estás preocupado, Estupishima!

—También estábamos un poco inquietos, no sabemos lo que pasó anoche, pero Ennoshita-san nos ha contado las cosas importantes—Yamaguchi pasó una mano por su cabello, dudoso—¿Estás…estás bien?

Yachi los miró en silencio, sintiendo sus ojos hinchados y el cabello desordenado sobre su cabeza. Podría haberse avergonzado de su apariencia, pensando que tal vez la tomarían como un vago que vivía en su casa, pero ya no le importaba.

Incluso Tsukishima estaba ahí en el umbral de su puerta, esperando por ella.

Ante su enrojecimiento y el desastre de su ropa, Solo pudo atinar a sonreír de la manera más genuina posible.

—Lo estoy.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer, caminar casualmente ya no funcionaba.

No sabía que tanto les habían dicho, pero aún recordaba las imágenes de sus amigos caminando a su lado cada vez que le acompañaban a casa, siempre tratándola de hacerla sentir a gusto y sin temor. Ahora, un aura obscura los rodeaba, con caras amenazantes y gruñidos, perseguían con la mirada a todo aquel que se les cruzara en el camino.

Era como si tuviera cinco guardaespaldas custodiando, a excepción de Yamaguchi, quien mantenía una plática tranquila con ella. Los demás Alumnos les miraban con temor, abriéndoles paso entre la multitud y dejándolos pasar como si estuviesen escoltando al primer ministro.

Sugawara los encontró justo antes de entrar por los pasillos y le sostuvo en un pequeño abrazo desesperado. Preocupado, le comenzó a decir que todo saldría bien, y que Daichi ya estaba hablando con el profesor Takeda para que se hiciese cargo de las cosas. Yachi agitó las manos, quitándole importancia y agradeciendo, aceptando que ya estaba mucho más tranquila.

La mañana estaba mucho más soleada que otros días.

Los chicos terminaron por despedirse con una reverencia, llamando la atención de los compañeros de su clase. Algo apenada, se despidió con un agitar de manos, profundamente conmocionada.

Tsukishima le lanzó una mirada seria antes de darse la vuelta y continuar.

Yachi suspiró con las mariposas en el estómago y acomodó sus cosas en su asiento. Estaba extremadamente feliz y llena de agradecimiento de las cosas que hacían sus amigos, pues había pensado decirle a su madre que prefería no presentarse a la escuela.

Entonces recordó que no existía un lugar más seguro que la misma.

Con los chicos, Estaba perfectamente protegida y al mismo tiempo, no los deseaba. Las fotos de ellos permanecían en su mente, pues si solo hubiesen sido ángulos enfocados a ella, la cosa no sería tan mala.

El acosador estaba consciente de que intentaban ayudarla.

Pues ella sentía tal miedo que no podría hacer más que recibir sus regalos con resignación.

El tipo sabía que ella nunca hablaría, al menos que alguien más lo hiciese por ella. Y lo detestaba, porque estaba en lo cierto.

No dudó que las cosas se complicaran si no hacía nada por cuenta propia, que los chicos corrieran un grave peligro al tratar de solucionar sus problemas.

Tal vez, próximo regalo sería un empujón por las escaleras.

Y el objetivo no sería precisamente ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Daichi podía sentir la pesada aura entre sus compañeros.

A pesar de que Ennoshita lo había llamado, y entre él y Suga habían hablado frente a frente con el profesor Takeda, sentía que las cosas no terminaban por estar bien.

La práctica de aquel día comenzó con un extraño ánimo entre los chicos de primero, lo que hizo que Suga y él compartieran miradas de aprobación, dado que su plan de "Salvemos a nuestra pequeña manager" había sido exitoso. No fue hasta que las chicas entraron a la cancha que el humor se desplomó por los suelos, dado que la pobre Yachi apenas y podía despegarse de Kiyoko.

Estaba pálida, ojerosa y bastante perdida, como si hubiese estado horas y horas en vela dentro de su habitación, viendo porque nada ocurriese.

Sus puños se apretaron. De verdad quería destrozarle la cara al tipo que le estaba haciendo eso. Si detestaba algo en el mundo (además de escuchar los llantos de Asahi) era ver que sus amigos eran intimidados de cualquier forma.

El entrenador Ukai alzó una ceja, ceñudo y sospechando que algo le ocultaban. Aquel hombre sabía leer la atmósfera, pero lo ignoró en un segundo y dictó que comenzara la práctica.

No quería llenar su cabeza de tantas cosas, el profesor Takeda se haría cargo del asunto y ellos podrían volver a la normalidad.

Pero algo en la cara de Yachi no le cuadraba.

Distraído, no pudo detener uno de los saques de Hinata, quien había apuntado distraídamente hacia sus pies. El rebote lo sacó de sus pensamientos y exclamó una maldición, haciendo que el entrenador le reprochara.

—¿Qué demonios les pasa a todos hoy?

Nadie respondió, y volvieron al juego.

—Yachi-san, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?— anunció el profesor Takeda, entrando con una sonrisa serena y su block de notas en la mano. La chica se acercó con paso lento y arrastrando los pies ante los demás cómo espectadores.

Daichi suspiró, estaba haciendo lo correcto al escuchar a Suga, el profesor se encargaría del resto y la cosa terminaría más rápido para todos.

Aunque Yachi no parecía completamente Feliz.

—Esto no es un espectáculo, ¡Comiencen a golpear balones!

El profesor la llevó mucho después de la cancha, en donde podrían platicar a solas del asunto. Daichi intentó no prestarle atención y concentrarse en sus jugadas, pero la sombra de Takeda y Yachi lo mantuvo en suspenso de querer saber si aquello tendría alguna solución sencilla.

El silencio del profesor Takeda le dijo que no lo habría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—Me da algo de Pena ver a Yacchan de esa forma.

Tanaka secó algunas gotas de sudor que corrían por su cuello, mientras los demás asintieron un pesado y general movimiento de cabeza.

Nishinoya, quien se encontraba bebiendo en el suelo, golpeó su botella con tal fuerza que la tapa se resbaló por un lado.

—¡y aún no nos has querido contar qué pasó en realidad, Chikara!

—¡Por favor, Ennoshita-sempai! Yacchan ha estado muy triste desde anoche, pero el capitán y Suga-sempai no han mencionado nada más al respecto—Las cejas de Hinata se juntaron en una expresión suplicante—¿Qué fue lo qué pasó?

—¿No has pensado que si no quiere decirlo, es porque realmente no nos necesita?—suspiró Tsukishima.

—no quiere que nos involucremos—murmuró Yamaguchi— pero, el problema de Yachi-san es muy grave.

—En realidad—dijo Ennoshita— Hitoka-san estaba muy asustada. Dudo que Daichi ¿quiera que les cuente todo, pero una parte si es verdad: Yachi-san no podrá estar segura en su casa.

Un tremendo "¡¿Eeeeh!?" escapó de la boca de Hinata.

—¡¿Q-quieres decir que el tipo ya entró a casa de Yacchan?!—gritó Tanaka.

—¡¿Y tú estabas ahí?! ¡¿Lo viste?! ¡¿Lo viste?!

—¡Q-que miedo! ¡¿Lo golpeaste Ennoshita-sempai?!

—¡N-no! Solo… solo la escuché gritar—murmuró, avergonzado— imaginé que estaría ahí, y tenía miedo. Solo encontré a Hitoka-san y…

—¡¿Y?!—exclamaron los presentes.

—Tranquilos, chicos—dijo Chikara— debemos mantener la calma.

—¿Calma? Amigo, ese tío no anda con juegos. Debemos encontrar la forma de que deje de acosarla.—Tanaka pensó.

—¡Deberíamos espiarla las veinticuatro horas para encontrar al Acosador-kun y atraparlo!

—Noya-san, es imposible vigilarla tanto tiempo.

—¡Cámaras de seguridad!—Exclamó Hinata.

—No tenemos tanto dinero, Idiota.

—¿Qué cosa haría que ustedes, sempais, dejaran de Perseguir a Kiyoko-san?—preguntó Tsukishima.

Ryuu y Noya compartieron miradas.

—Eso es obvio—Dijo Nishinoya—Nuestro amor por Kiyoko-san es demasiado grande como para dejarlo.

—Pero en caso de que nuestra diosa escogiera a un simple mortal para compartir su vida, no tendríamos más opción que respetarlo y resignarnos a su felicidad.

—Osea, ¿Un novio?

—¡Simple mortal bendecido! Kiyoko-san solo puede escoger a un afortunado, ¡y mientras eso no suceda, nosotros la protegeremos!

—Entonces, solo debemos buscarle a Yachi un novio que sea lo suficientemente intimidante para que el tipo la deje en paz—suspiró Tsukishima.

—¿Pero quién podría ser, Tsukki?

Los chicos en la habitación se quedaron callados.

* * *

Muchas gracias chicos.

Lamento haber publicado tan tarde, pero la escuela y lo exámenes me habían tenido controlada.

Además, me lastimé mi muñeca y no pude escribir, dibujar o hacer algo.

No puedo contestar sus reviews ahora, pero me alegro mucho saber que hay gente que desea leer.

Gracias por su apoyo constante.

Kura


	5. Rumores

Capítulo 5  
Rumores

La reunión secreta había dado comienzo frente a la tienda de conveniencia del entrenador Ukai.

El viejo les había permitido reunirse dentro de la tienda en la parte de atrás, después de que el profesor Takeda casi se puso a llorar diciendo lo valientes que habían sido al intentar protegerla, y que el haría todo lo posible porque la escuela se hiciera cargo. El entrenador los miró con una ceja sumamente alta, exclamando " ¿eh?, ¿ustedes no han intentado intimidar al mocoso? ¡Asumane, Sawamura ¿Dónde ha quedado su orgullo? Sólo dejen que lo atrape, ¡voy a enseñarle a vigilar a su abuela!"

Incluso la sería Shimizu estaba incluida en la planificación.

Yachi no esperaba un milagro, pero las expresiones serias de sus amigos, más al entrenador Ukai haciendo guardia en la entrada le hicieron cooperar.

Al menos parecían tener un buen plan en manos.

—hemos llegado a la conclusión de que debemos recurrir a medidas extremas— habló Yamaguchi, y detrás de el, Hinata asintió — y buscamos a los candidatos perfectos.

—¡Yacchan debe tener un novio que la proteja!

—¡¿N-novio?!—gritó Yachi, con la cara pálida. Shimizu colocó una mano en su hombro de forma solidaria.

El capitán de Karasuno torció la boca.

—Eso ya ha funcionado, pero Asahi parecerá más un predador de niños que su novio—les contestó el capitán — no queremos Agregar acoso de menores a su lista de rumores.

—¡ya nos preocupamos por eso!

—hemos hecho una lista de posibles candidatos que podrían funcionar—Yachi hipó asustada al ver el trozo de papel en la mano de Tanaka—todos escogimos uno.

—¡el primero fue escogido por Noya-san!

— ¡Mi primera opción fue obviamente Kageyama!—Nishinoya alzó las palmas hacia el chico, como si estuviera ofreciendo un premio.—es serio, tiene la cara de una pared y ¡nadie se metería con el rey!

—¡Nishinoya-sempai, eso es tan injusto!

—Lo sé Shoujo, pero luego me di cuenta que Kageyama está a años luz de tener una novia, siquiera pensar en chicas —el susodicho bramó un "¡oye!" que fue ignorado— así que decidí irme por alguien más fuerte, ¡Iwazumi Hajime de Aobajohsai!

—Obviamente queda descartado, necesitamos a alguien de la escuela—dijo Tsukishima.

—yo había pensado en Oikawa–san —dijo Kageyama—nadie da más miedo que él.

—¡que no puede ser de otra escuela!

—¡Tanaka-sempai es el más intimidante del equipo!—dijo Hinata.

—gracias mi pequeño Kouhai, yo también estaba dispuesto a ofrecerme, ¡aunque mi corazón siempre pertenecerá a Kiyoko-san!

—Será un pésimo novio, sempai— Tsukishima se cruzó de brazos.

—Daichi también es muy intimidante cuando se enoja— murmuró Asahi, ganándose un golpe en la espalda.

—¿bromeas? El sería más un padre con la escopeta en mano. — Suga sonrió —

—Gracias por el apoyo, Suga— Daichi suspiro, dirigiendo su mirada a los chicos de segundo— Chikara me parece una buena opción.

—¿E-eh?

—¡¿por qué nadie me considera una opción para Yacchan?!

—Porque eres un enano, Idiota.

—¡oi, Kageyama! No metas la altura en esto.

—Yo pienso que Tsukishima es una buena opción — habló Shimizu, cortando toda la pelea que comenzaba a armarse entre los chicos. La miraron sorprendida, y ésta se removió algo incómoda en su lugar, mientras Yachi no podía mantener su boca cerrada. El chico nombrado parpadeo sin inmutarse un par de veces.— hablando como alguien que ha pasó por esto, y... Como Chica, considero que Tsukishima es el indicado.

Nadie se movió, y la mánager volvió a tomar la oportunidad para continuar.

—Es de primer año, está en el equipo y es una persona seria —dirigió su atención hacia el chico de lentes y sonrió — creo que si alguien puede cuidar a Hitoka-san es él.

Los ojos incrédulos seguían sobre ella, Shimizu no quería gritarles ¿acaso era tan descabellado que ella pudiese sugerir algo? Hitoka la sostenía de la mano con mucha fuerza, temblando sin saber si de miedo o ansiedad.

—yo...yo también había apuntado a Tsukki en la lista—dijo Yamaguchi, bajando la mirada.—Shimizu-sempai tiene razón, Ni Suga-san, Hinata o yo podríamos hacerlo, y Daichi-san con su edad...

—¿acaso parezco un abuelo con su bastón?

—Nadie creería que en verdad Yachi-san está saliendo repentinamente con alguno de nosotros— Tadashi miró a su mejor amigo y sonrió con pesar — Tsukki es el único que podría hacerlo lucir realista.

—Chicos, hacen sonar como si salir con Hitoka-san fuera una misión suicida— dijo Suga.

—Si lo pones así, tal vez tenga razón —Noya miró con detenimiento al hermano Tsukishima— pero, ¿éstas dispuesto a poner tu vida en juego por una damisela en peligro?

—¡mírale la cara! No quiere hacerlo, ¡déjenme proteger a Yacchan!

—ponte la camisa Tanaka, por el amor de dios—el capitán caminó con paso serio hacia el chico y le colocó ambas manos sobre sus hombros. Estoico, y con el resto de la parvada a su espalda, le dijo:

—¿podrías hacerlo?

Tsukishima parpadeo, la atención cayó como una piedra sobre su espalda. Los minutos de su silencio se hicieron más largos, las miradas del capitán y los demás lo perforaban, expectantes a una respuesta positiva de su parte.

—¿yo? No tengo nada en especial qué ofrecerle— contestó, sencillo— no soy tan brutal como Tanaka-sempai, ni tengo el aspecto de Asahi-san —ladeo su largo cuello y resopló— sólo soy un plebeyo y estoy seguro que el rey puede manejar algo así.

—¡Tsukki!

—Esta bien.

Yachi se apartó del lado de Shimizu y se inclinó en una reverencia ante todos. Sus manos se aferraban al uniforme, el cabello le caía por los lados, ocultando las pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban sobre el puente de su nariz. Al levantar tenía la cara roja, pero sus pequeños ojos castaños, ahogados en lágrimas, no mostraban temor.

—No tienen idea de lo mucho que le agradezco todo lo que ya han hecho— secó con el dorso de su muñeca una lágrima rebelde— y cuánto deseo que esto nunca hubiera pasado, pero deben parar.

—¡Yach-...!

—Es mi acosador, me vigila. Soy su objetivo— dijo, su voz tembló — Aprecio su intento de ayuda, pero no voy a involucrar a nadie en mis problemas. Lamento si la presión a sido mucha Tsukishima-kun, entiendo si tienes miedo...yo también lo tengo.

Hipó, sin intentar Sonreír o fingir que estaba bien. No, ¿cómo podía hacerlos creer que todo estaría mejor? No lo estaría, al menos que ella tomara las cosas como eran y le pusiese un fin.

—No me gustaría que alguien le reclamara—tranquilamente, se dirigió a los demás — respeto tu decisión, Tsukishima-kun.

Tsukishima no movió ni un músculo, pero Yachi se despidió antes de que pudiesen intentar continuar persuadirla. El coach Ukai le gritó antes de salir que tuviera un bate a la mano, por precaución.

Decidió usar uno de metal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yamaguchi intentó con todas sus fuerzas no mencionar nada, incluso Sugawara se había mantenido muy tenso después de que los demás se despidieron con más tranquilidad de la usual, pero Tsukishima no les dirigió la palabra.

Caminó al lado de su amigo como costumbre, manteniendo su atención en el camino y no en el hecho de que Kei no estaba usando sus audífonos. Sabía que su mejor amigo estaba tan preocupado como los demás, incluso si aparentaba que el asunto no le molestaba.

Hitoka era parte del equipo, daba lo mejor de si y aunque sabía de la actitud algo desagradable de Tsukishima, siempre lo trataba con respeto. Los comprendía en su muy singular manera, y de alguna forma, sabía cosas de ellos sin tener que preguntarles.

La Chica cuidaba de ellos y se entusiasmaba al verlos jugar, los animaba cada vez que podía y ponía su corazón en aprender todo lo posible del voleibol.

Yamaguchi apreciaba abiertamente los pequeños detalles de Yachi, al igual que Hinata y Kageyama, pero Tsukishima le agradecía de una forma más discreta.

Y por supuesto, a su manera.

Por eso se enfadaba y sentía temor, ¿de qué manera podía ayudar a que todo terminará más rápido? No sólo por el hecho de las practicas poco a ppco se volvian pesadas, sino que un loco andaba detrás de su amiga y ellos no podían encontrar la solución.

Y estaba seguro de que Tsukki también se preguntaba eso.

La noche era demasiado tranquila, el viento de despeinaba el cabello y las estrellas comenzaban a salir. La casa de Kei apareció ante ellos y Yamaguchi se despidió con temor, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Esperó que todo se aclarar en la cabeza de su amigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kei trató de subir a toda velocidad, pero su hermano Akiteru logró interceptarlo antes de que pudiese esconderse en su habitación.

No quería hablar, no quería decirle que el día había estado normal por que no lo era, ni mucho menos ahora que sus compañeros lo odiaban. ¿De verdad lo hacían? Eso imaginaba, pues nada bueno había salido de no responderles lo que querían.

—Kei, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Akiteru, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. El pequeño Tsukishima intentó ignorar la insistente y tontamente feliz cara de su hermano, pero el contacto visual fue imposible.— hey, ¿por qué esa cara? ¿Te peleaste con Tadashi?

Gruñó, Yamaguchi jamás le reclamaría algo, pero de alguna forma sentía que también lo había decepcionado. ¿Qué podía hacer él? Nada, y seguramente las cosas se podrían peores si fingía ser el novio de la Chica.

Akiteru esperaba una respuesta, y Kei sólo esperaba desaparecer.

—No, todo está normal.

—Me alegro mucho— Akiteru sonrió — por cierto, Saeko llamó —la hermana de Tanaka había convencido al suyo de ponerse en contacto después de haberse conocido en los partidos. Eran como un vergonzoso scuad de animadores sólo para sus hermanitos.— Ryuu le dijo que hay un pervertido rondando la zona.

—¿y por qué es relevante para mi?

— El equipo tiene dos managers ¿no? Me dijo que debían estar atentos —Kei palideció, Akiteru no pasó en alto aquello— ya sabes, tratar de no salir demasiado tarde de las prácticas, o dejarlas ir solas. Hitoka-chan es tu amiga ¿verdad?

Tsukishima Kei suspiró en afirmación, Akiteru y la hermana de su Sempai se habían hecho muy cercanos al estar en las gradas junto a Yachi. La Chica había hablado tanto con él que un día, Akiteru llegó a la casa con unas pequeñas lágrimas y le abrazó, sollozando lo orgulloso que estaba por que tuviera más amigos que Yamaguchi.

—Eso supongo...

— mamá dejó la cena para nosotros, ¡no tardes mucho! —le inquirió, y Kei porfin pudo continuar su camino.

Al cerrar la puerta, las palabras de Akiteru resonaron en su cabeza.

 _Hay un pervertido rondando la zona_

 _Es tu amiga, ¿verdad?_

 _¿Podrias hacerlo?_

El sudor bajó por su frente, y ante una habitación oscura a la luz de la luna, dudó de su propia valentía.

Ella dijo que no le juzgaría.

Pero Kei no estaba seguro de eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yachi decidió que ya no sería sorprendida desarmada.

Ni cuando anduviera por su casa, o yendo a la escuela. Traería con ella una lata de gas pimienta, una pequeña navaja suiza y un nuevo teléfono.

Y un bate de metal, por si acaso.

La mañana en la que colgó su pequeño silbato en su mochila, y la angustia le obligó a defender su honor, nuevamente fueron a recogerla. A pesar que había pedido que no lo hicieran.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta sólo se encontró con una persona.

—¡T-tsukishima-kun!

—oi

El chico de lentes cubrió todo su rango de vista. Alto y con la cabeza casi inclinada para verla, la saludó como si se parará todos los días frente a su puerta.

Inmediatamente, Yachi pensó que el chico estaba molesto, ofendido por sus palabras la noche anterior. Kei solía poner esa cara intimidante que a la Chica le producían escalofríos.

—¡L-lo lamento! D-de verdad lamento haberte dicho cobarde —Yachi inclinó su cuerpo en infinitas reverencias— ¡no creo que lo seas en absoluto! Oh, dios. ¡No quiero meterlos en problemas! Si vamos a terminar nuestra amistad de esta manera...

—Yachi-san, respira— le dijo, pero Hitoka-chan balbuceaba más rápido de lo que Kei podía manejar.

—Se que me Odiarás el resto de tu vida, ¡pero sólo trato de protegerlos, Tsukishima-kun! Eres muy importante para el equipo, si algo te llegase a pasar yo no podría...

—Tranquila— Kei colocó una mano sobre su cabeza, al diferencia de alturas era abrumadora, pero nunca había reparado en cuán pequeña era la mánager de primer año. Yachi temblaba, y las diminutas lágrimas de desesperación asomaban por sus ojos cansados, seguramente de una larga noche tratando de conciliar el sueño.

—No estoy enojado— suspiró, se parecía mucho a Yamaguchi, cuando le mandaba a callar por alguno de sus comentarios sin sentido.

—¿No estás aquí por lo de ayer?

— si, pero no vine a reclamarle nada— Tsukishima buscó desesperadamente las palabras adecuadas. Después de haberse encontrado en su habitación luchando por hacer lo correcto, había decidido plantarse en cara de Hitoka y no dejarle más alternativa que aceptar el plan de ser su novio falso, pero la idea era tan tonta y vergonzosa que ahora no podía hacer más que quedarse con las palabras en la boca.

¿Qué trataba de hacer? Ella había dicho expresamente que no quería ayuda, pero Kei sabía que era imposible que pudiera protegerse sola. Además, si con una mano lograba mantenerla en su control, ¿qué le impedía a alguien más hacerlo?

A Tsukishima le irritaba tanto que quería empujarla de nuevo dentro de la casa.

Soltó un largo suspiro.

—Voy a ser directo—empezó, tratando de mantener la compostura y seriedad— Vine a disculparme por la respuesta de ayer, pero sigo manteniendo mi posición. No soy un buen partido para Yachi-san.

—¡A-ah! ¡No tienes que hacer eso! Ni decir esa clase de cosas. ¡C-cualquier chica estaría feliz de salir contigo!

—Gracias—cortó, dispuesto a continuar—tampoco estoy de acuerdo en el plan, algo planeado por Hinata y Kageyama que no sea en Voleibol es seguro que terminará mal—se detuvo, Yachi había sonreído apenas— Y respeto tu decisión de querer mantener el control por tu cuenta, pero eso me parece aún más estúpido que Hinata intentando recibir.

La cara de la chica se desarmó en una mueca de terror y Tsukishima pensó que tal vez estaba siendo demasiado intimidante, pues los temblores de Yachi aumentaban tan rápido que imaginó podría desmayarse en su cara. Acomodó sus lentes, suavizando su semblante como Yamaguchi solía decirle que debía hacer.

—Entiendo que te preocupes por nosotros, es en parte tu trabajo—lamentó haber dicho eso, dado que la cara de Yachi no hizo más que enrojecer y verse para nada feliz— pero es nuestra decisión preocuparnos por ti, y querer hacer algo para ayudarte.

Yachi no dijo nada, pero apretaba aquella pequeña lata colgada de su bolsa de la escuela con demasiada fuerza, al igual que su boca. Sonaba como un hipócrita después de haberla rechazado, pero aquellas palabras no podían ser más ciertas.

—No confío para nada que esto de ser tu novio funcione, tu seguidor es mucho más listo de ese par de idiotas—insistió— pero al menos lo intentan.

Rascó su nuca, Yachi se veía muy decidida a usar esa lata de spray pimienta en su cara, pero más parecía que quería apartarlo de su camino para no escucharlo más. Kei no la culpaba.

—No tengo experiencia en relaciones—admitió con vergüenza— por lo que no sé cómo hacerlo parecer de verdad. Aun así, quiero ayudarte.

Se inclinó en una reverencia lo más profunda posible.

—Comprendo tus razones para rechazar mi propuesta, pero no puedes hacerlo sola—esperó que los lentes no le resbalaran por el puente de su nariz— Lo sabes, y no hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda, Yachi-san. ¿Me aceptarías como tu novio falso?

Kei pensó que si su vida se resumiera en esa sola frase, podría ser el manga Shojo más famoso de Japón. Patético le quedaba muy corto, ¿No pudo haberlo pedido de una mejor forma?

Se quedó ahí por casi cinco minutos, y tuvo que empujar sus lentes de una maldita vez. Yachi se tomó su tiempo para hablar, pero Kei no tenía prisa en llegar a la escuela, más le preocupaban ese grupo de idiotas que posiblemente estaba escondiéndose en algún lugar, escuchando su conversación.

Pero después de pedirle a una chica ser su "novio falso", su orgullo no podía estar más en el suelo. ¿Qué más daba que los dejara escuchar?

—Tengo miedo, Tsukishima-kun, más del que pude haber sentido nunca—dijo la chica. Tsukishima se enderezó— y también tengo miedo por ustedes, de que mis problemas solo los involucren—soltó la latita de spray con abatimiento— No quiero que nada cambie, ni desearía que salieran lastimados.

Kei asintió, esperaba que ella dijera eso.

—Quiero hacerlo sola, por mi cuenta. Pero como alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos, entiendo cómo se sienten.—Lo miró fijamente, con tristeza— No van a dejar de intentar ayudarme aunque yo se los pida, ¿verdad?

El chico asintió, por él y los demás.

—Entonces, no queda más remedio—Yachi se inclinó en una reverencia— Estoy a tu cuidado Tsukishima-Kun, aunque yo tampoco se nada sobre noviazgos y esas cosas.

—Podemos comenzar con ir a la escuela juntos—Se encogió de hombros— si no te molesta tomar mi mano.

—P-puede ser, si—Yachi aspiró aire y, con mucho temor, le ofreció su mano— ¡D-d-digo! No me molesta tomar tu mano en absoluto, quiero decir que debemos ir a la escuela.

—Lo entendí, Yachi-san.

—¿En serio no te molesta, Tsukishima-kun?

—No te lo habría pedido si lo hiciera.

Ambos caminaron con incomodidad, Yachi colgada de lo que ella pensaba era un poste de luz y Kei llevando un niño de primaria a la entrada de su escuela. Aunque por un momento lo dudaron, el peso de la mano del otro se hizo costumbre, dejándolos en un silencio que pintaba a ser acogedor con el paso del tiempo.

Pero mientras lo intentaban, la boca de Kei seguía haciendo preguntas.

—¿Eso que traías en la puerta era un bate de metal?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡Fuaaaaaaaw! ¿Soy el único al que el celular de Yacchan manda lejos? ¡Esta cosa sigue diciéndome que su número no existe!

—Eso es porque a cambiado su número seguramente, Idiota.

—¡¿Y cómo sabes eso, Bakageyama?!

—Porque después de que no respondiera a mis mensajes también la llamé.

—Yachi-san seguramente hizo esto por los mensajes del acosador, era cuestión de tiempo—explicó Yamaguchi— pero me inquieta un poco que no podamos acompañarla desde su casa.

—¿Seguro no confundió los mensajes de Kageyama por los de él? Porque si yo recibiera uno a la mitad de la noche también cambiaría mi número.

—¡Mis mensajes son mucho mejores que los tuyos!

—Chicos, basta. ¿Qué sucede si algo le pasó a Yachi en el camino? ¿Cómo lo podríamos saber? Y Tsukki tampoco respondió los míos, ¡Él nunca llega tarde!

—¡yo hubiese sido mejor opción para el novio de Yacchan! Ese Tsukishima no tiene pantalones—Exclamó Hinata.

En el barullo del salón de clases, Yamaguchi tiró otra mirada acusadora al reloj. ¿A caso podía ser que Tsukki fue a disculparse? Después de todo, también tenía un corazón, por mucho que los chicos no lo creyeran. Yachi le preocupaba también, pues el repentino cambio no lo sabía nadie, hasta que la señorita del otro lado de la línea les dijo que su número ya no servía.

Chicos pasaban a su alrededor, riendo y discutiendo entre ellos. ¿Qué pasaba si el tipo se había enterado que habían nominado a Tsukki como el novio de Yachi? ¿y si quería vengarse por eso? De alguna manera se sintió vigilado, ¿Estaba siendo demasiado paranoico? En un lugar lleno, su ansiedad creció.

La clase 1-4 comenzaba a tomar lugares, a pesar de que Kageyama y Hinata seguían discutiendo entre ellos.

—¡Has visto a Tsukishima! —murmuró una chica. Yamaguchi reaccionó de golpe, poniendo toda su atención en la conversación ajena. Las niñas de su aula solían estar muy pendientes de la vida de su amigo— Ha llegado con la chica de la clase cinco.

—¿No es ella la manager del equipo, junto a la bellísima sempai de tercero?

—¡La misma!

—¡Pues ha de saber que andan juntos! ¿Serán parientes?

—Seguro solo se llevan muy bien, después de todo, ella pasa mucho tiempo rodeada de chicos.

—¡Que envidia! No me molestaría pasar más tiempo con Tsukishima.

—Hey, hey. Están demasiado juntos, ¡¿Tomados de la mano!?

Yamaguchi soltó un graznido igual al de un pato, y las chicas que observaban el pasillo ni siquiera lo miraron, estaban demasiado ocupadas asomándose al igual que el resto de la clase.

Tsukki se inclinó ante Yachi en una reverencia para despedirse, para luego observarla ir como si estuviese marchándose a la guerra. Y reconocía a su amigo tan bien, que podía adivinar lo incómodo que estaba.

¿Qué acababa de pasar?

—¡Demonios, Tsukishima! Estuvimos buscándola toda la mañana, ¿Por qué no dijiste que estabas con ella? Es más, ¿Por qué estás con ella, bastardo con lentes?—gruñó Kageyama.

—¿No tienen una clase a la cual asistir?

—¡No evadas la pregunta! Yacchan dijo que no necesitaba tú ayuda, pero nos negamos a dejarla sola simplemente porque no quisiste hacerlo—dijo Hinata.

—Es increíble lo molesto que eres, en un cuerpo tan pequeño.

—¡No metas la altura en esto, …nerd de los dinosaurios!

—Eso sí que me dolió, ¿puedes ver mi cara de sufrimiento?

—Tsukki, ¿Qué paso? ¿Están bien? ¿Por qué no nos enteramos de nada?—Yamaguchi rogó al cielo que no lo mandara a callar por una vez en la vida, pues aunque su amigo fuese evadiendo a el dúo extraño, deseaba que le contara las cosas como eran. Kei lo observó por unos segundos, lo suficiente para tranquilizar su insistencia y cambiar el " Cállate, Yamaguchi" por un "No frente a ellos".

—Todo está bien, su presencia es innecesaria—dijo, Dirigiéndose a Hinata y Kageyama— no harán más que ruido si no regresan, y posiblemente pierdan su primera clase.

Ante las palabras que causaron terror entre los otros dos, desaparecieron con un más que escandaloso "¡Tienes que decirnos!" que solo hizo que la atención en Tsukishima aumentara. Yamaguchi asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en su lugar, mientras que su amigo tomaba posición en el suyo y, ante el cuchicheo de las niñas, la clase comenzaba.

Tadashi no necesitaba explicaciones rápidas, pero si la promesa de respuestas.

Y si Tsukki requería espacio, se lo daría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al momento que Yachi puso pie en su salón, fue atacada.

 _¡¿Desde cuándo lo conoces!?, ¿Han caminado juntos después del club? ¿es verdad que sales con todos ellos? ¿Cómo es Tsukishima-kun?_

 _¿Están saliendo?_

Nunca había creído en el poder de caminar al lado de un chico, pero parecía más fuerte de lo que imaginaba.

Chicas dentro de su clase que jamás le habían dirigido la palabra le sonreían entusiasmadas porque les narrara su historia. Sus amigas, más que perdidas y completamente sorprendidas, le exigían con detalle cada momento en su mañana.

No tenía en cuenta la popularidad que Tsukishima tenía entre las mujeres.

Como si una mecha fuese prendida en el pasto seco, y pronto, el fuego se esparciese cual infierno y consumiera todo en segundos. Parloteaban y parloteaban sobre cuánto tiempo habían observado al Bloqueador, lo guapo que era y la suerte que tenía ella por estar en el club.

Los rumores sobre ella eran que salía con alguno de ellos, pero nadie sabía cuál en concreto. Yachi recordó que Kiyoko le había dicho, que uno de los problemas favoritos era que los demás siempre le escogían un novio a las mánagers de los equipos, hasta que se volvían realidad.

Porque, según ellos, siempre existían.

Las preguntas cesaron cuando el maestro golpeó la mesa y todos volvieron a su lugar. El sonido de las bocas moviéndose y los papeles sobre los escritorios se volvió una canción, y pronto, tuvieron tarea. Yachi trató de olvidar las millones de afirmaciones sobre su posición en el equipo (¡De cuán afortunada era de trabajar con chicos!) y se dispuso a sacar un lápiz de su estuche.

 _¡AUCH!_

Apartó la mano de un golpe, las plumas cayeron en su regazo entre el cierre casi abierto. La yema de uno de sus dedos sangraba, y pronto resbalaba por su palma.

—E-eh…

Se esforzó por no gritar, ni moverse apresuradamente. Con un pañuelo que guardaba en su asiento logró limpiar la línea de sangre sobre su mano y apretó con fuerza para que no siguiera el flujo.

Había una rosa dentro, con espinas gigantescas.

Y una nota para ella.

 _A las chicas les gustan las rosas,  
a Mí, me gustas tú._

 _Incluso si tienen espinas,  
que te hacen sangrar,  
Incluso si les pides a tus amigos  
que te acompañen a caminar.  
_

 _Yo seguiré ahí._

* * *

 **¡Lamento mucho la tardanza!**

Tuve unas vacaciones un poco agitadas con mi mano vendada, pero todo ya está mucho mejor.

kvjf: yo respondo todos mis reviews, así que ¡AQUÍ TIENES! (:

Artemisa Cipriano: si pudiera escoger a un novio falso, definitivamente Iwa-chan sería mi primera opción, pero Acosador-kun está demasiado cerca de Yachi y necesitamos a alguien interno que haga el trabajo. ¡Muchas gracias por el review!

ON123: Yo igual la quiero muchísimo, por eso a veces me gusta pensar que Furudate quiere hacerle un Harem con los de primero, pero luego se me pasa. La shippeo con tantos que ya ni me acuerdo, pero igual, me gusta verla hasta con Ukai, por lo que KiyoYachi también es una de mis ships. ¡Muchsimas gracias por el Review!

Himitsu No Hanazono : Nadie debería sufrir esto, de verdad. Estuve investigando algunas cosas, preguntando historias de este tema y, la verdad, admiro mucho a la gente que ha logrado salir de esto. Espero que hayas adivinado bien, ¡y muchas gracias por lo de mi mano!

Erin Torres: No falta mucho para que los chicos se lo agarren a palos, ¡y Ennoshita va a ser el primero! y Suga es una mama que no va a dejar a sus bebés solos, prometo mucha interacción de los padres cuervos en la historia. Takeda-sensei va a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por mantener un ojo puesto en Yachi durante la escuela, ¡el también se preocupa por sus adorados estudiantes!  
Si yo estuviera ante la mirada de Tsukki, también sentiría mariposas. Yachi suele estar nerviosa todo el tiempo y las mariposas no siempre significan amor, en este caso, nervios.

Yamaguchi es un ángel, y el ya ha notado a Yacchan. Sabe que es linda, y se preocupa por todos, por lo que...puede ser.

¡Gracias por el apoyo! Mi muñeca y yo los queremos mucho por los review.

Muchhhhhaaaas gracias por el apoyo, y sus comentarios son vida para mi. Espero seguir con el mismo ritmo y recuperarme.

¡Con muchísimo amor!

Kura


	6. Mentira

_Capitulo 6_

 **Mentira**

Tsukishima había mentido cuando había dicho que era un mal novio.

Yachi no esperaba tal sorpresa al recibir las atenciones de un chico, sobre todo de Kei, quien no solamente la había acompañado a su casa desde el primer día y la había tomado de la mano cuando la noche caía muy rápido y el ambiente se ponía oscuro, si no que se portaba aún más paciente con ella de lo que nunca había sido.

La buscaba en los descansos, hablaba con ella hasta que se quedaba dormida en la pantalla de su celular nuevo, e incluso se había ofrecido a hacer la tarea con ella de vez en cuando.

Y lo más extraño era que nada de eso le parecía extraño.

Al principio, había sentido ese temor de que Tsukishima quisiese volver a su casa y dejarla tirada en la calle a su merced, solo porque pensaba que colmaría su paciencia. Con el tiempo y unas cuantas palabras, Yachi había aprendido que si un chico se paraba a tu lado al caminar no significaba que podría dejarte tirada en cualquier momento.

El último mensaje había sonado como una despedida tenebrosa, sin embargo, decidió ocultárselo a los chicos. ¿Qué más podían hacer? Tan pronto Tsukishima y ella comenzaron a "salir" , las flores y los papelitos dejaron de aparecer entre sus cosas, no sin antes darle un susto de muerte con esa horrible rosa espinada dentro de ellas. Las banditas cubrían los pequeños agujeros, pero el dolor seguía ahí.

A pesar de las atenciones de Tsukishima, el resto del equipo de Karasuno continuaba al acecho cada vez que podían; Shimizu procuraba cerrar las puertas y ventanas del vestidor de chicas antes de y después de salir; Tanaka y Nishinoya se paraban como guardaespaldas en la entrada del gimnasio hasta que ella entrara; Hinata intentaba distraerla con platicas amenas y divertidas, e incluso Kageyama pedía de su ayuda más a menudo.

Sin dudas, sus amigos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas hacerla sentir tranquila, y con su ansiedad, se los agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

Las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales en mucho tiempo, pues las piernas aún le temblaban cuando se quedaba sola o el celular le vibraba en el bolso, pero mientras estuviera junto a ellos no existiría mejor solución.

Estaba a salvo.

Después de aquel entrenamiento por la tarde, Yachi juntó sus cosas y aguardó como siempre a Kei en la entrada del Gimnasio.

El aire se hacía fresco y el sol comenzaba a ponerse, los pájaros anunciaban que la noche caería pronto.

—¡Yachi! ¿No te gustaría que te llevásemos a casa? Esperar a Tsukishima debe ser muy molesto. Cuando tengo que esperar a Kageyama siempre me quedo dor…

—¡Eso es porque tus cosas están hechas un desastre! Que me tome mi tiempo para no tenerlas escupiendo de mi mochila es una cosa.—le gritó el chico de cabello negro con fiereza, jalando su maleta contra él. Yachi sonrió con nerviosismo, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a verlos pelear. Hinata insistía en que debía acompañarla a todos los lugares posibles para él, aunque Tsukishima (o Kageyama) terminaba por sacarlo.

Su corazón se apretaba cada vez que lo escuchaba saltar insatisfecho por dejarlo de lado, pero Yachi sabía que eso era lo mejor, pues de todos, Hinata parecía ser el más entusiasmado por protegerla aunque ambos terminaran muertos del miedo.

Porque a pesar de que sabía que no tenía ninguna cualidad para cuidarla, seguía tratando de hacerlo.

—Yachi-san…—los interrumpió Tsukishima— me disculpo, pero hoy no podré acompañarte— el chico se inclinó ante ella y pudo escuchar a Hinata gritar a sus espaldas un "¡BAAAAHH! ¡Saca la cámara Kageyama!" muy fuerte— Mi hermano me espera en casa, pero Yamaguchi te llevará en mi lugar

El chico de pecas saludó tímidamente detrás de Kei, y Yachi asintió con gusto.

—Cuando estés lista.

—¡Oi, Yamaguchi! ¡yo también quiero ir con ustedes!

—tu casa está del otro lado, idiota. Ella está bien con él.

Yamaguchi tomó su maleta, le invitó a pasar antes que él por la entrada del gimnasio y juntos caminaron por las calles oscuras hasta que no escucharon los gritos de sus amigos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Cómo has llevado las cosas, Yachi-san?

Tal vez no había sido la pregunta más inteligente.

La chica dirigió su atención hacia él como una bala, saltando unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás.

Tadashi entendía que hacer una pregunta tan delicada como aquella podría hacer entrar a la chica en un ataque de pánico, pero necesitaba saber con todo su corazón que las cosas estaban mejorando.

—uh, bien… Tsukishima-kun me ha ayudado más de lo que podía pensar— le respondió con una tímida sonrisa. El Chico definitivamente escuchó algo golpear su pecho con fuerza y casi dejarlo sin aire— realmente no pensaba que el plan del novio pudiese funcionar.

—con Tsuki las cosas siempre van bien, o al menos, él puede hacer que sucedan—dijo, suspirando. El cabello de Yachi se balanceaba sobre sus hombros al ritmo del viento— a decir verdad, estaba algo sorprendió por que haya ido personalmente a decirtelo. Tsuki es algo difícil, y puede decir cosas rudas, pero es un gran amigo.

—Lo entiendo— Yamaguchi la vio esconder un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja. Se veía calmada y ya no temblaba, mucho menos tartamudeaba al hablar— Tsukishima-kun y tú se cuidan mutuamente, además, yo estaría aterrada si me pidieran algo como esto. Incluso ahora que estás junto a mi, temo de que alguien pudiese raptarnos y lastimar tus manos, ¿Cómo jugarías sin tus manos? ¡te sacarían del equipo!

—Es probable…

—¡Incluso podría romperte una pierna! ¡o el cuello!

—Tienes una imaginación muy grande, Yachi-san—sonrió con pesar. Sin quererlo, él también comenzó a imaginárselo.

—mentiría si digo que aún no tengo miedo, pero, mientras sé que no estoy sola, ¡me siento más fuerte!

—eso es bueno.

—aunque luego recuerdo que podría lastimarlos—Yachi soltó un suspiro largo y pesado que a yamaguchi le recordó a un conejo lanzándose a dormir— Ustedes son jugadores, son necesarios. Yo solo soy una chica normal.

los hombros de yachi temblaron, y Tadashi pensó que lloraría. Lo cual lo aterró.

—Shimizu-senpai es hermosa, y ella siempre ha pasado por esto. ¡Es tan fuerte! Y segura. Mi acosador sabe que no podría hacerle frente nunca por que tengo miedo.

El pecho de Yamaguchi se hinchó, al ver cómo la pequeña manager caminaba cada vez más lento y el flequillo resbalaba por sus ojos. Ella, tan pequeña ante él, se veía mucho más indefensa que un animal frente al cañón de una escopeta. ¿A quién le gustaba ver caer en desesperación a la persona que más amaba? Con Yachi y su ansiedad, era como darle azúcar a una ardilla.

Estaba seguro que la persona que la observaba amaba verla perder los estribos.

Y eso lo enfermaba.

—Yachi-san, sea cual sea el motivo de ésta persona, no tiene el derecho a obligarte a corresponder sus sentimientos. Tu has dicho no, y él no ha entendido bien que tienes a todo un grupo de cuervos asesinos de tu lado le dijo, con el calor en la cara y la ira acumulándose en el cuello. Estaba más que enfadado, y sin dudas, la protegería.

La chica lo miró con los ojos sorprendidos y una sonrisa a medias en los labios. Entendía que estaba preocupada por ellos, y lo único que quería era que nadie saliera lastimado.

Pero a Yamaguchi no le importaba.

Él estaría ahí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¿Por qué me miras de esa manera?

Akiteru alzó una ceja y apretó los labios aún más.

Kei no siempre encontraba a su hermano parado en el umbral de la puerta, esperándolo con la mirada más inquisidora posible y el aire de querer decirle algo, sin poder hacerlo.

—¿No tienes algo qué decirme? Uh, ¿Hermano? —le insinuó—algo que tenga que ver, no sé… ¿con una chica?

Kei frunció las cejas, entendiendo por dónde quería llevar las cosas. Las noticias volaban más rápido de lo que él esperaba, y si tenías a un amigo "Tanaka", seguro llegaban con el doble de rapidez. No le sorprendía que sucediera, pero tener que enfrentar a su hermano en situaciones que necesitaban una larga explicación…simplemente le parecía una molestia.

Akiteru frunció más su ceño, casi logrando que sus ojos se volvieran una linea recta e intentara taladrar la cabeza del menor. Kei lo miró un largo, largo tiempo hasta que no pudo más y soltó un suspiro. ¿Qué podía hacer? Él había aceptado las consecuencias de sus actos y eso significaba tener que aguantar a su hermano mayor con todas esas preguntas incómodas.

No es… lo qué tú crees le advirtió. Akiteru chilló igual a una adolescente emocionada y se lanzó sobre el sofá. Kei dejó su mochila en el umbral de la puerta y, con el ademán de su hermano molesto para que se sentara a su lado, se acomodó frente a frente con él.

Vamos, ¡No seas tímido! le sonrió, con ambas manos sobre su mentón poniendo toda su atención en Kei. uh, espera, ¿Puedo grabarlo?

— _Nii-san_.

—Ok, eso fue mucho— se rectificó— puedes comenzar.

Kei suspiró.

—Yachi-san…

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Akiteru, sobresaltándolo— ¡Sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que Yacchan hiciera un movimiento! Me alegro tanto…— sollozó, y Tsukishima no podía creer que su hermano estuviese a punto de las lágrimas— siempre tuve esperanza, sobretodo por que Hitoka-chan es muy consciente de ti.

—Ya te dije que no es lo que parece— gruñó con todas sus ganas de salir de ahí es solo por las circunstancias.

—Circunstancias, ¿Eh?— Akiteru lanzó una carcajada— ¿Así le dicen ahora?

—¡Nii-san! —gritó, Su hermano lo miró sorprendido y con la palabra en la boca. Kei respiró varias veces antes de volver a su posición normal y tratando de no morderse el interior de su boca por la ansiedad— Yachi ha estado siendo acosada por un extraño. No tenemos idea de quién es o qué es lo que busca de ella, pero ha estado lo suficientemente asustada y seríamos unos idiotas si no hiciéramos algo por ayudarla.

Akiteru recobró su seriedad y le prestó toda la atención que requería.

—Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ella— desvió la mirada, apenado. Después de gritar y soltar tantas emociones juntas, se sentía como un verdadero idiota— si eso la mantiene tranquila, entonces lo seguiré haciendo. Espero que entiendas y su presencia no sea molesta para ti. Me gustaría traerla a casa.

—oh, no. Para nada…¡digo! No es una molestia para nada— su hermano susurró. No podía dejar el contacto visual y el nerviosismo en sus labios— eso es un gran detalle de tu parte, y me parece completamente increíble que lo hagas… —sonrió, genuina y puramente como solo él podía hacer— Sabes que Hitoka es bienvenida cuando desee.

Kei asintió en silencio. Akiteru carraspeó.

—entonces, ¿La estaban acosando? Como, ¿Vigilarla? ¿mensajes?

—Entraron a su casa— respondió. Los ojos del mayor se agrandaron— tomaron fotos de ella, le hizo mensajes y robó sus libros— Kei afiló la vista al suelo— Creo que quiere quebrarla hasta el punto en dónde no pueda hacer más que aceptar su términos. Y Yachi-san no puede hacer más que esperar…

Sus puños se apretaron, así como su mandíbula y dientes. Tsukishima Kei no quería intervenir mucho en la vida de las personas dentro del club, por mucho que se hicieran llamar sus amigos y esas cosas que no valían la pena, pero Yachi era igual a un elemento aparte de todo aquello que intentaba irritarlo entre las prácticas. Hacía su trabajo, además de preocuparse por ellos el doble de lo necesario.

La chica era alguien que no lastimaría a nada, o se atrevería a hacerle la vida imposible a otros cómo para ganarse enemigos. ¿Quién querría observar a una frágil chica romperse poco a poco?

A Su compañera. Su amiga.

Ahora, su "Novia".

El título pesaba sobre sus hombros, y ante la vista de todo el mundo en la escuela, él era su compañero. Aquel que estaba de su lado y la protegía, mientras les decía a los demás que no podían acercarse. Y no lo hacían.

—Pero los tiene a ustedes— le dijo su hermano, colocando una mano en su hombro— y me alegro mucho que hagan su lucha por ella. ¡Hitoka-chan es parte del equipo! Si se meten con ella, se están metiendo con todos. Incluyéndome.

Kei observó con asombro a su hermano, sin saber si tomar sus palabras en serio o solo como un simple apoyo moral del cual los hermanos mayores estaban obligados a dar. Akiteru le sonreía y, al parecer, no le haría más preguntas incómodas el resto de la noche.

Asintió creeyendo en él, y subió a su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yachi miró los espacios vacíos en su pared.

Donde las fotografías de sus amigos estaban, ahora que la policía las había tomado junto con las otras.

Le parecía irreal todo. Desde el tener a toda la parvada de cuervos a su vigilancia, hasta que alguien la estuviera siguiendo. ¡Era tan…! No podía ser verdad, ¿Qué tenía ella que podía ser tan especial para alguien? Habiendo tantas chicas en Karasuno, escogíendola…

Paró, respiró profundo y lo soltó. No estaba deseándole su desgracia a otras chicas, ¡Nadie desearía estar en sus zapatos! Y si ella estaba en ese aprieto, tenía que hacerle cara.

También era un cuervo. También era parte del equipo.

"yo seguiré ahí.." releyó, sacando la nota de su pequeño estuche de lápices y tratando de recordar. El borde del papel acarició sus dedos, afilado igual que una navaja de afeitar.

¿Estaba todo tranquilo después de casi dos semanas de terror? Tsukishima podía ser intimidante, pero algo le decía que el acosador era todo menos alguien que se rendía a la primera. Esas cartas y notas en sus libros, escritos con una letra casi mecanográfica, le inspiraban orden y mucha organización.

Al principio eran muy amables, casi dulces si ignoraba el hecho en que todas estaban insistiéndole lo mucho que la amaba. Después, comenzaron a ser poemas cortos, siempre terminando en que la estaba vigilando.

Que estaba pendiente de ella y no le importara cuantas persona estuvieran a su lado.

El estaría ahí.

Asomó su rostro por la ventana, dejando que el frío aire le despeinara el cabello y las luces de la ciudad iluminaran su vista. En la tranquilidad de la noche, y la oscuridad de las calles, todo parecía estar en paz mientras los autos y autobuses se movían. Yachi dejó descansar una mano en su mentón, alivianando el peso de un lado y su cabeza reposar contra el marco, respirando lentamente.

No pudo escuchar el ¡Beep! De su pequeña computadora portátil.

Mucho menos la luz encendida en la cámara de la misma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

—¡OI! ¡Mantengan los balones rebotando!

La práctica de la tarde era el mejor momento para Yachi.

El mantener su mente ocupada mientras ayudaba a Kiyoko era el remedio perfecto para olvidarse de todos los problemas del día y concentrarse en una sola cosa. Las botellas no se iban a llenar solas, y no quería que sus chicos se deshidrataran por su culpa.

Incluso el escuchar los gritos del entrenador Ukai le parecía reconfortantes, recordándole que poco a poco retomaban la rutina normal y la vida pequeña de Yachi empezaba a ser tranquila de nuevo. Dios, hasta escuchar discutir a Hinata y Kageyama le producía mariposas en el estómago, de la pura felicidad en saber que sus amigos estaban bien.

Una sombra cubrió su espacio, y Yachi supo que Tsukishima estaba parado justo a un lado. La miró en silencio, apenas bajando un poco la mirada, para luego asentir con la cabeza y volver al juego. Suspiró, esa esa la manera en la que Kei decía que estaba al pendiente sin una sola palabra.

Ella sonrió.

Al terminar, las únicas cosas que podía escuchar eran las carcajadas de sus compañeros, mientras ella y Kiyoko les daban la espalda al cambiarse.

—¡Sí que eres lento, Tsukishima!

—¡Por tu culpa no podremos ir a la tienda del entrenador!

—¿No puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea tu estómago, enano?

Yachi rió, compartiendo una sonrisa con su Senpai. Los chicos se empujaban los unos a los otros, mientras Daichi y Asahi terminaban por cerrar las puertas del Gimnasio.

—¿Estás bien, Kazuhito?— preguntó Kinoshita. El chico miraba el contenido de su bolsa con ambas cejas fruncidas. Tanaka le gritó un fuerte "¡Seguro es la revista de chicas de Noya-san!" que le destrozó los tímpanos a Yamaguchi.

—Uh…— balbuceó, sus ojos no podían apartarse del fondo. El barullo se detuvo, todos prestaron atención al pobre chico que comenzaba a sudar— yo…no sé por qué…

Se tambaleó sobre sus pies y la cara se le puso pálida. Miró a Sugawara con pánico contenido y el estómago de Yachi cayó a sus piés, sintiendo que las lámparas que los iluminaban poco a poco se apagaban.

—¿Puedo ver?— Sugawara se acercó. De pronto, el ambiente había caído en un silencio horrible que le hizo cortar el estómago. El mayor asomó a lo que sea que estuviera sosteniendo Narita y, con los ojos bien abiertos, confirmó sus sospechas.

Yachi se movió enseguida.

—¡Déjenme ver!

Los chicos se arremolinaron alrededor de Kazuhito, mientras Shimizu sostenía a la pequeña Yachi para que no pudiese acercarse. La mirada de preocupación se dibujó en cada uno de los rostros de sus amigos, hasta que Tsukishima sacó el contenido de la bolsa y casi lo pegó a sus lentes.

El pequeño recuadro sostenido en las manos de Tsukishima se veía sumamente inofensivo, pero las lineas de tensión en el cuello del chico decían una cosa completamente diferente. El mensaje en la parte de atrás era visible, a lo que Yachi pudo alcanzar a leer.

" _Mentira"_

—¡D-déjenme ver!

—Hitoka-chan, creo que es mejor que no estés ante…

Quiero ver, ¡Debo saber! pidió, sintiendo que el miedo escalaba por sus piernas. Odiaba tanto que todos esos ojos la miraran con compasión y al mismo tiempo, terror. Kei le ofreció el papel sin chistar, tan blanco cómo la misma luna y un temblor en los dedos.

Sus mejillas se llenaron de lágrimas.

Ahí estaba ella, sentada en algún lugar del colegio con Tsukishima, y al juzgar por su cara, estaban pasando un buen tiempo juntos. Ella miraba al chico con una sonrisa, con las cortinas ondeando en el fondo.

Y del otro lado, negro.

Podía sentir sobre sus dedos las marcas furiosas del bolígrafo sobre la figura de Kei, a quién había tachado hasta que su cara no podía reconocerse más. Casi había destrozado el papel.

Pero eso no era todo.

Dentro de la bolsa, docenas de fotografías con figuras negras esperaban. Todas tenían mensajes similares, y dejaban en claro que a su enamorado secreto no le agradaba en absoluto Tsukishima Kei.

Ni un poco.

" _No lo quiero"_

" _No lo soporto"_

" _no, no, No. NO."_

—Juro que eso no estaba en mi maleta cuando llegamos— dijo Narita yo… no sé en qué momento las ha puesto ahí.

El chico estaba entrando en pánico, pero Yachi quería gritar.

Sus respiraciones se estaban haciendo más y más cortas, aunque las manos de Shimizu trataban de reconfortarla, sabía que estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

Los manchones negros donde alguna vez había estado la cara de Kei, le traían pesamientos macabros; ¿Y si ahora iba detrás de él? ¡Su vida estaba en peligro! ¿Qué tal si lo estaba esperando en casa? Solo por que había querido ayudarla. Kiyoko la llamó por su nombre tantas veces que no reaccionó hasta que Hinata se paró frente a ella y la tomó del rostro.

El entrenador y Takeda observaban las fotografías en silencio.

—Esto se ha salido de control, Take-chan— Ukai miró a los chicos El bastardo está completamente chiflado de la cabeza. Verá que meterse dentro de una práctica bajo nuestra supervisión…

—debemos discutirlo en privado— susurró el maestro. Las caras del equipo decían que no eran buenas noticias Es mejor que salgamos de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Yachi tomó la mano de Shimizu y la apretó lo más fuerte que pudo, conteniendo la respiración. No quería sentirse lo aterrada que estaba de intentar siquiera volver a casa, pero en realidad, no tenía por qué esconderlo.  
Era como si un enorme gato la estuviera persiguiendo, pisándole la cola, tratando de jugar con su comida antes de comérsela parte por parte, solamente disfrutando de su dolor. El miedo corría por su cuerpo como adrenalina, dandole nauseas y acumulando gritos en su garganta.

El profesor Takeda corrió a su lugar y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—sé que no podemos pedirte calma, Yachi-san— le dijo, ante todos los cuervos que los escuchaban sin saber qué hacer— y posiblemente no confiarás en que lo mejor es que te quedes en casa algunos días, mientras tratamos de resolver esto. Hemos sido tontos al pensar que la situación se resolvería por si sola y debemos actuar.

Su corazón se partió. ¿Quedarse en su casa? ¿sola? Mientras su madre trabajaba toda la tarde y los chicos estaban en el entrenamiento, blancos fáciles para un psicópata. Quería negarse, pero la cara del profesor se ensombreció en la oscuridad de la noche.

—No dejaré que alguno de mis alumnos sufra por esto. Te prometo que encontraremos a esta persona.

Deseó creerle con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad, pero solo podía detenerse a pesar que el problema había dejado de ser ella. Si, la perseguían y tomaban fotografías, pero nunca había dicho algo sobre lastimarla de forma explícita. Ni siquiera en el color de las notas o en los mensajes de texto se expresaba de forma violenta.

Miró a Tsukishima, tan sereno y callado bajo la luz de la luna, esperando a que dijera algo.

Pero ella solo podía imaginar lineas negras sobre su rostro.


	7. Amenaza

_Capitulo 7_

 ** _Amenaza_**

Era la primera vez que caminaba por la puerta principal por la tarde.

Nunca se había percatado de la cantidad de gente que llevaba el mismo uniforme, y la espalda de sus amigas parecía una imagen irreal de la cual no había sido espectadora. Sentía que estaba en el cuerpo de otra persona, pues lo que veía no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada.

Los gritos, las risas y el viento acompañaban a la masa de estudiantes que se movían por la calle, mientras Hitoka era arrastrada por ellos.

Después de haber entrado al club, lo había olvidado todo.

Sus tardes estaban organizadas con millones de tareas dedicadas al equipo, y su uniforme deportivo estaba guardado y planchado para el día siguiente dentro de su maleta, sin embargo, eso no volvería a suceder.

Debía regresar al confinamiento solitario en su casa del que había huído hace un buen tiempo y que estaba obligada a hacer, por ordenes de sus maestros. Sin su madre dispuesta el resto de la tarde y con un estómago vacío, Hitoka deseaba que todo fuese solo una broma de mal gusto.

Pero el frío de la brisa le recordó que estaba despierta.

Escalofríos subían por su cuello cuando recordaba que su pequeño hogar no era un obstáculo para su acosador, y estando sola, era el perfecto momento para hacerse presente de una vez por todas. Y la cosa sólo se ponía peor.

Sus amigos estaban en la mira de esa persona y Kei, su novio falso, sería el primero en caer.

El nudo en su pecho se hizo tan grande, que comenzó a jadear. No había cruzado palabra con Kei desde que había desechado las fotos destrozadas en el basurero y se había marchado a casa, en silencio. Estaba más que segura que moría de miedo, pero no quería mencionarselo para que no entrara en pánico (aunque, siendo sinceros, hacia mucho tiempo que sus nervios estaban hechos añicos).

El desagradable dolor en su corazón le decía que algo malo iba a suceder, y sus manos temblorosas no podían hacer nada para impedirlo. Millones de situaciones posibles aparecían en su mente, atormentándola, para lastimar a sus seres queridos y eso solo provocó que el aire le hiciera mucha más falta.

Estrujó su maleta queriendo impedir llorar de nuevo, pero estaba harta de sentir temor y desesperación. Su mente era tan creativa que casi podía verse en el funeral de alguien, con la culpa sobre sus hombros y el vacío. ¿Cómo logró meterse en tal infierno? ¿por qué estaba sucediéndole a ella?

Su cuerpo caminaba por pura memoria, pues Hitoka no estaba más ahí.

Era como si estuviese viendo una película, y la protagonista, no sabía que hacer. Quería sentir el confor de saber que todo aquello era solo una imaginación suya que estaba creando, absota en sus pensamientos.

Nada podía ser más aterrador que la realidad.

⎯¡HEY!

El jalón de su hombro impidió que pudiera avanzar. Fue un movimiento seco que la empujó de nuevo hacía atrás y sus pertenencias se le escaparon de las manos tan suvamente que apenas pudo sentirlas. El sonido de los autos chillando y los claxons lastimaron sus oídos, cuando pudo darse cuenta que un chico le gritaba a la cara con tal fiereza que pensó estaba tan enfadado con ella, aunque no lo conocía en absoluto.

Su respiración era tan dolorosa que los nudos se apretaban mucho, mucho más.

⎯¡Hey! ¡¿estás bien?!

La sacudieron, pero Hitoka solo podía escuchar ruídos guturales, sumergida en el fondo del mar. Las luces se veían borrosas y su alrededor le provocaba dolor de cabeza. Sus manos, al sentir el concreto del suelo, lograron sacarla del trance en el que estaba, calando aire en una bocanada como pez fuera del agua.

⎯¿Estás bien?

La voz profunda de la persona atrajo su atención, no sin antes apaciguar el dolor de su pecho. El chico sostenía su rostro con sus manos gigantes, y apartaba los mechones de cabello sobre su rostro para verla mejor. Mientras intentaba recobrar el aire de sus pulmones, enfocó la vista para identificar a su salvador.

El rostro duro y firme de Ushijima Wakatoshi la miraba con preocupación, algo muy raro en facciones tan agudas, pero que sin dudas lucía impresionante. Yachi intentó no parecer tan sorprendida como lo estaba, pero al sentir el sudor bajo la nuca y los dedos callosos del chico sobre sus mejillas, supo que ya lo había intuído.

Estaba junto a ella en el suelo, con su uniforme aún puesto y las zapatillas deportivas. Se notaba que estaba en camino a un calentamiento rápido antes del del club y había soltado todas sus cosas tan rápido como pudo, pues estaba regadas mucho más atrás en la acera. Tenía una mano sobre su espalda y la otra tomaba su rostro con firmeza.

⎯Yo… lo lamento tanto. No tenía idéa de que seguía la luz en verde⎯dijo, con la voz raspándole la garganta. Ushijima la miró con un poco más de calma y, en silencio, le ayudó a incorporarse. La gente que los observaba regresó a su camino, y ella pudo volver a respirar en paz.

⎯En verdad, te debo una gran disculpa y favor⎯Yachi inclinó su cuerpo adolorido, esperando que no la reconociera. Después de haberle ganado a Shiratorizawa en el torneo, no quería pensar que el señor "Puedo mandar una pelota al techo" se enojara con ella también por haber sido una idiota al cruzar la calle.

Y de todas las personas que podían vivir cerca de su casa…

⎯Eres la manager de Karasuno⎯dijo con su voz gutural, tranquilo y endemoniadamente alto. Intimidante mientras más cerca de ella, la abismal diferencia de altura estaba aplastándola con cada segundo que pasaba⎯ venía trotando detrás de ti, hasta que casi cruzas mientras seguían pasando. Ese arranque en frío me ha dejado adolorido. ⎯ se quejó, masajenado su rodilla derecha.

Yachi vió venir el mundo sobre ella.

⎯ ¡Oh no! Lo lamento, ¡lo lamento tanto! ⎯ lloró. El chico la miró con curiosidad sin abandonar su temple serio.

⎯ No te preocupes, pude detenerte a tiempo⎯ su mirada se relajó y Yachi tranquilizó a su probre corazón que no dejaba de dolerle. A pesar de que tenía que levantar su cabeza para poderlo mirarlo a la cara, no tenía rastro de estar enfadado con ella.

En un silencio incómodo, Hitoka reaccionó.

⎯ ¡S-soy Yachi Hitoka!

⎯ Ushijima Wakatoshi

Era gracioso que, siendo casi vecinos y ya haberse conocido mucho antes del troneo, nunca se habían presentado formalmente.

⎯ ¿Estás segura que te sientes bien?⎯ le preguntó.

⎯ Oh, solo estaba un poco distraída. Iba camino a mi casa…⎯ dijo ella, apartado la vista y dirigiéndose hacia la calle vacía. Ahora recordaba que le quedaba una tarde en solitario, la primera después de mucho tiempo.

El As asintió.

⎯ Mi trayecto es hacia la misma dirección⎯ dijo, Yachi no podía acostumbrarse a su voz tan gutural⎯ puedo correr a tu lado si eso no es una moléstia para ti, en caso de que puedas distraerte otra vez.

La cara de ella enrojeció.

⎯ ¡E-eso sería mucho! Realmente estoy bien, Wakatoshi-san…

⎯ Insisto, debo comenzar a trotar de nuevo⎯ colocó su maleta de deportes sobre su hombro y se ajustó la chaqueta del equipo⎯ no sería agradable si la máganer de Karasuno tuviera un accidente.

En silencio, esperó a que tomara sus pertenencias y comenzara a caminar. El corazón de Hitoka se calentó, apenas logrando mirar de reojo a su distinguido acompañante mientras el chico trotaba con las rodillas bien pegadas al pecho para mantener su paso. No le dijo una palabra más, pero así estaban cómodos.

Le agradeció infinitas veces en su cabeza, aunque sólo se despidió una vez. Lo vió alejarse mucho más rápido de lo que habían llegado a su casa, pero la calma que le había traído era algo que Yachi nunca podría dejar de apreciar.

Cerró la puerta con todos los seguros que tenía, corrió hacia su habitación y también la cerró.

La tarde apenas estaba comenzando.

⎯¡Tsukishima, cuidado!

El sonido del balón rozando su costado le hizo regresar a la realidad.

Con unos milímetros más hacia la derecha, el balón pudo haber golpeado su cara justo en el centro, y Kei supo que sus instintos lo habían salvado de milagro. Los demás seguían en silencio, con las cejas fruncidas en preocupación tratándo de ocultar el miedo que sentían.

La práctica trataba de seguir su curso, pero la falta evidente de la segunda mánager en entrenamiento dejaba el vacío en sus estómagos. Era como si todos supiesen que algo terrible estaba apunto de pasar, pero tenían que obligarse a estar ahí y seguir jugando como cualquier otro día normal.

Kei podía estar mal, pero no era el único; Hinata seguía mirando hacia el suelo con preocupación y Yamaguchi no dejaba de morderse las uñas. Estaban estresados y ansiosos a su propia manera, pero no había nada en sus manos que pudiesen hacer.

El color negro de las fotografías lo perseguía.

Había tocado su rostro varias veces verificando que seguía ahí, sin ningún surco sobre ella. Lo había impresionado tanto que aquel individuo tuviese la rabia para hacerle eso a una imagen suya, que no pudo evitar imaginar lo que intentaría hacer con la piel.

Una gota de sudor frío cruzó por su frente.

Necesitaba con toda urgencia asegurarse de que Yachi estaba bien.

Haberlo provocado de esa manera fue un gran error; En su interior, Tsukishima sabía que lo único que consiguieron era hacer enfadar a un psicópata, y que no dudaría en castigarlos. Pensó en la pequeña chica, atrapada en su casa.

Luego pensó en él, y las lineas negras sobre su cara.

Sacudió la cabeza, tomó su posición en la cancha y dejó que el juego siguiera. Estaban encerrados durante una hora más, y no podría ganar nada si seguía imaginando cosas que aún no pasaban.

Habían profesores en la entrada de los baños, en los salones que pisaban y en la entrada de la escuela. Si alguien quería irrumpir, debía ser muy cuidadoso.

Trató de concentrarse en el juego.

Cuando su tarea no fue más una distracción, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar hacia arriba.

Recostada en su cama, en total silencio, observaba el techo de su habitación tratando de mantener un segundo de calma. Nada podía escucharse en el resto de su casa, pero el atardecer pitanba su cuarto de un color rosado e imaginó que la práctica del día había terminado.

¿Estarían los chicos bien? Fue su primer pensamiento.

Repasó los dedos sobre su cabello y resopló. Las cosas habían sido tan tranquilas que cási parecía irreal, pero que en cierta manera imaginó fue gracias a la aparición del enorme chico de Shiratorizawa, y su imponente presencia le había brindado algo de valor.

Rió, jamás pensó que el gigante as podía llegar a ser tan buen chico.

Y Yachi sintió sus mejillas arder de la vergüenza.

El juzgar a alguien por su apariencia era terrible, pero no podían culparla; tenía mucha más fuerza y su rostro no era la cosa más dulce del mundo, pero desde que lo había escuchado hablar con Hinata y les había permitido visitar su escuela le pareció algo muy bueno de su parte.

Caminó hasta la cocina por una taza de té, tomándolo de las gabetas superiores con mucho cuidado de no tropezarse. A veces su madre olvidaba ponerlo de nuevo en la parte baja, pero no fue problema para ella alcanzarlo con un poco de empeño.

 _Riiiing, Riiiing_

El teléfono colgado en la pared vibró, con un sonido estridente en el silencio de la casa. Yachi creyó que la taza escaparía de sus manos, sintiendo el hormigeo en su estómago y lo raro que era recibir llamadas a esa hora.

Tomó el teléfono blanco y lo acercó a su oido, escuchando la nada del otro lado.

⎯¿Bueno?

⎯ _Yachi-san._

La voz de Tsukishima le hizo casi gritar de alivio.

Jamás creyó que el escuchar la voz de su compañero sería la cosa más increíble del mundo, pero fue un alivio instantaneo reconocerla. Sus rodillas dejaron de temblar al mismo tiempo que sujetaba con mejor fuerza el teléfono.

⎯¡Tsukishima-kun! Me alegra mucho escucharte, ¿Han regresado todos a casa?

⎯ _No, estamos en la tienda del entrenador_ ⎯le susurró, aparentemente tranquilo. Podía escuchar algunos "Nyoo" y "Waaaaah" de Hinata no muy lejos⎯ _todo el mundo quería hacer la llamada._

⎯Ha sido extrañamente tranquilo⎯dijo ella, recostándose sobre el umbral de la cocina⎯ mi mamá llegará tarde esta noche.

⎯ _No bajes la guardia_ ⎯la voz de Kei fue sumamente segura⎯ _por favor_ , _mantente segura_.

⎯¿Cómo has estado tú? ⎯le preguntó, Tsukishima no pudo respondrle más que con su silencio.⎯ Lamento tanto, tanto que se involucraran en esto…

⎯ _lo he decidido por mi cuenta_ ⎯contestó, con afán de tranquilizarla⎯ _Si lloras, te harás más pequeña, Yachi._

⎯….⎯ella sonrió contra el teléfono, dejándo que los demás sonidos que se filtraban por la linea las inundacen de la situación. Podía escuchar los gritos y las risas, las bromas entre ellos. Deseó con todo su corazón estar ahí.

⎯ _Tengo que colgarte, o terminaré pagando los bollos de carne de todo el equipo_.

¡Bang!

⎯Está bien, Tsukishima-kun. Tengan mucho cuidado.

¡Bang, Bang!

⎯ _¿Sucede algo?_

⎯No, sólo es la puerta de enfrente⎯Yachi asomó su cabeza, al final del pasillo se encotnraba la puerta principal, y por debajo, la sombra de una persona esperando.

⎯ _Sonó algo fuerte._

⎯Seguramente es nuestro vecino…

 _¡BANG, BANG!_

⎯ _¿Hitoka?_

⎯…

Tomó el teléfono con fuerza en sus manos, mientras la voz de Kei apenas podía escucharse gritar del otro lado. Ambos pies yacían plantados sobre su puerta, sin moverse un centímetro de la entrada, y el silencio de los bruscos golpeteos le produjo una terrible sensación de nauseas. Trató de no crujir la madera mientras regresaba a adentrarse a la cocina, y lentamente se encongía en el suelo, con las rodillas temblándole.

Su aire se acababa, las manos le sudaban.

Pegó el teléfono de nuevo a su oido.

⎯ _¡tienes que ponerlo en altavoz!_ ⎯escuchó la voz de Nishinoya como un chillido. En un segundo podía escuchar a todo el mundo justo a su lado.

⎯ _¡Yachi, Yachi!_

⎯ _¡debes mantener la calma!_

⎯… está aquí…⎯susurró, rezando al cielo que no pudiera escucharla. En su garganta se atoraban las palabras⎯ Está en mi puerta.

 _¡BANG!_

⎯ _¿Estás segura? ¿Qué puedes ver desde dónde estás?_ ⎯ preguntó Sugawara tratándo de ocultar el pánico en su voz⎯

⎯ _¡Coach Ukai!_ ⎯escuchó gritar a Hinata en la lejanía.

Y de pronto...

Nada.

El úncio ruído que escuchaba eran las voces alteradas en el audicular del teléfono que podían oirse ante el silencio que se hizo cuando la puerta dejó de sonar.

Con el corazón en la garganta, se asomó ante la puerta principal, esperando y rogando a dios que la sombra detrás de ella ya no estuviese más.

Pero ahí seguía, quieto.

Yachi quiso gritar.

⎯ _¡Yachi! ¡Yachi!_

⎯ _Yachi, ¡¿Estás ahí?!_ ⎯aquel grito de Kei la sacó de su terror y la obligó a concentrarse.

⎯…Se ha calmado⎯susurró, casi sin respirar. Un nivel más alto en su voz podría delatarla.

Se acurrucó en la esquina más próxima al teléfono fijo, e intentó manejar sus respiraciones. Inevitablemente sus manos temblaban sin control y ella estaba sorprendida del pánico que se manifestaba en su cuerpo. Debió haber imaginado que vendría por ella estando sola, enojado por la mentira de Tsukishima y con ganas de recordarle quién mandaba.

Al no sentir actividad, volvió a asomar la mirada a su puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Como si hubiera recuperado su humanidad, aquel llamado sonó igual a cualquier persona normal. Hitoka imaginó que su silencio había servido de algo, haciéndolo creer que no se encontraba en casa.

Algo se deslizó por debajo de la puerta.

Un trozo de papel azul yacía de su lado invitándola a tomarlo, pero sus pies seguían ahí. Con la misma rapidez se deslizó otro más de color rojo, y otro de color amarillo. Su pasillo se llenaba poco a poco de papeles de colores y sobres sellados.

Cubrió su boca con la mano libre.

⎯¡ _Yachi!_

⎯ _Yachi, por favor, ¡Dinos algo!_

⎯¡ _Ya vamos, Hitoka!_

Si respondía, la escucharía. Si respondía, la escucharía…

La última carta cayó de su lado de la puerta sobre el montículo que se había formando en la entrada con un suave movimiento, y la persona satisfecha comenzó a caminar lejos de ella con un paso lento pero pesado. Incrédula, se quedó ahí sobre el suelo, acurrucada a un lado y con el sonido de la llamada cortada en el teléfono.

Todo se volvió negro.

Casi se había quedado sin aire.

Cuando regresó a la vida, aspiró todo el aire que pudo como un pez fuera del agua. La sacudida le provocó un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero al menos podía volver a sentir sus dedos y extremidades.

No faltó decir que se encontró recostada sobre su cama, rodeada de todo el equipo de Karasuno dentro de su habitación con miradas aliviadas y agradecidas. Kiyoko saltó sobre ella en un abrazo que jamás esperó recibir, pero la envolvió con tanta fuerza, sintiendo sus manos temblar mientras le acariciaba el cabello. Los chicos se contuvieron un poco, pero el abrazo de Kiyoco provocó que todo en su ser se soltara, y las lágrimas por fin tuvieran salida. Sus amigos no pudieron detenerse.

Hinata la sostuvo tanto tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, pero era reconfortante sentir su fuerza alrededor de ella con el calor que el suelo le había quitado.

⎯Estoy bien, estoy bien⎯le dijo, pero eso provocó que el chico la apretara mucho más fuerte. La cara de los otros era un manojo de mucha ira y preocupación, por lo que Yachi sintió que no debía negarse a abrazar a nadie.

Kageyama se derritió en sus brazos y sostuvo su cabeza con firmeza.

⎯Yachi, de verdad esto no fue…⎯Suga comenzó, pero las palabras se atoraron en su garganta⎯ oh dios santo, ha sido el peor susto de mi vida.

⎯y que lo digas⎯murmuró el capitán⎯ mi cuello está completamente contracturado. Nunca los había visto correr tan rápido, ni siquiera en las prácticas.

⎯de verdad pensamos que estabas…que él pudo entrar…⎯le dijo Tobio. Yachi sintió la cara del chico arder al darse cuenta de que seguía tomándola en sus brazos, con su uniforme empapado y emanando calor.

Se lo devolvió sin problema, ya mucho más calmada que antes y con la alegría de tenerlos.

⎯las hemos recogido todas⎯anunció Narita, entrado junto a Kinoshita y Chikara con montones de cartas en las manos. Kiyoko tomó una y la abrió inmediatamente para leerla, luego tomó otra y otra más, desenvolviendo cuantas pudiesen llegar a sus manos. Los papeles caían a sus lados, pero la mirada de concentración de la mánager no dejaba de moverse sobre el contenido.

Nishinoya cogió una y leeyó.

⎯…"a pesar de que estamos separados"

Hinata lo imitó y tomó otro par.

⎯ "Tu eres parte de mi corazón" "Pero ésta noche…"

⎯"Me perteneces a mí"

Todos miraron a Tsukishima en el estruendo de su voz encima de las demás, con un trozo amarillo entre sus dedos.

A pesar de la atmósfera sombría, Yachi logró levantarse de su lugar para ofrecerles algo, tratándo de levantar los ánimos de su equipo y olvidar por un segundo que estaba aterrada hasta la muerte. Los demás se movieron en silencio mientras Asahi y Daichi tiraban todas las notas que decían las mismas palabras en bolsas, para luego desaparecerlas de su vista.

Sirvió las tazas con el mejor ánimo posible, aunque la gabeta se había quedado abierta después de haber sido interrumpida horas atrás. Sus manos le temblaban, pero Ennoshita fue mucho más rápido y logró tomarlas a tiempo de cometer un desastre. Le sonrió y se sentaron todos en la pequeña salita de la casa para contemplar la situación.

Tsukishima se sentó junto a ella, y entre las sábanas que la cubrían, sostuvo su mano con fuerza.

⎯Definitivamente debemos decirle a la policía⎯dijo Suga con aquella mirada de madre preocupada sellada en su rostro. Era lo primero que debían hacer, sin embargo, Daichi parecía no estar muy seguro.

⎯ya hemos tocado las notas, no serviría mucho de evidencia.

⎯¡Al menos podrían volverlo en algo serio!⎯Suga repasó su cabello con los dedos y suspiró⎯ ¿de qué estoy hablando?, las fotografrías eran peores.

⎯Tuvo el nervio para venir hasta aquí⎯murmuró Nishinoya⎯ plantarse en la puerta y empujar sus horribles hojas sin descaro.

⎯Eso significa que lo hemos alterado⎯dijo Asahi⎯ el mensaje anterior era para Tsukishima, ahora ha tratado de llamar la atención de Yachi otra vez.

⎯¡Waaah! ¡Eso significa que lo empeoramos!⎯Hinata resopló.

⎯Podemos quedarnos hasta que tu madre vuelva⎯le dijo Yamaguchi con una expresión comprensiva, pero al mismo tiempo aterrada. Ella asintió, tratando de sonreír.

⎯Nosotros iremos a la estación⎯dijo Ennoshita, tomando una de las bolsas. Kazuhito y Hisashi le siguieron por detrás.

⎯No podemos dejar sola a Yachi⎯Tanaka miró seriamente a sus senpais. Algo en su mirada le dijo a Hitoka que el asunto era mucho más que solo un desmayo. Daichi, Suga y Asahi se cuestionaron en silencio, compartiendo la preocupación.

Es imposible acampar todos en la sala⎯le dijo Daichi con frustración, apretando los puños⎯ ¿cómo ha logrado la facilidad para entrar y salir cuando quiera?

—Es tiempo de hacer algo por nuestra cuenta—dijo Tsukishima, ante su silencio— si no tendremos ayuda de otros lados, debemos cuidarla nosotros.

—no es por ser pesimista, pero eso hemos intentado hasta ahora y el tipo logra evadirnos como si fuera un ninja —dijo Hinata— además de ser completamente invisible.

Yachi los contempló, angustiados por algo que no estaba en sus manos controlar y aún así estaban a su lado intentando lo mejor. Apretó la mano de Tsukishima, obteniendo la fuerza que necesitaba para levantarse.

—Tenemos una posibilidad—Sugawara colocó una mano sobre su mentón— podemos averiguar quién es esta persona si reducimos la cantidad de gente alrededor de Yachi.

—¿Cómo vamos a poder hacer que el resto de Karasuno desaparezca? —preguntó Asahi.

—El campamento de entrenamiento

Una pequeña chispa se disparó en la mente de los chicos y Yachi pudo verlo en acción cuando sus miradas dejaron de estar en el suelo y pasaron hacia Suga, quien sonreía.

—¡Es verdad! Sólo estaremos nosotros.

—y los chicos de Nekoma y Fukurodani.

—Si la distancia no puede detenerlo, entonces podremos identificarlo—Concluyó Daichi asintiendo. Yachi sintió calor en su pecho, expandiéndose como una llamarada que la envolvió de esperanza.

Podían pasar miles de cosas mal, pero al menos sentía que existía una posibilidad de controlar la situación.

Los chicos que vivían más lejos tuvieron que marchar, pero aquellos que lograron quedarse un poco más por la cercanía pudieron ver a su madre, Madoka, llegar para sorprenderla. Hisashi ofreció su casa como centro de investigaciones, y algunos decidieron que una pijamada no estaría mal.

Nadie dijo una palabra de las notas. El plan estaba a punto de trazarse.

La laptop de Yachi permaneció apagada toda la noche.


End file.
